The Girl
by Soul Raider 116
Summary: When a new Girl transfers to the Animorphs school, Marco finds he's met his match. Caitlin can match him wit to wit. There's only two problems. 1 She's Captain Torrelli's neice, 2 She can't stand Marco.
1. Chapter 1

(I DO NOT OWN ANIMORPHS OR ANY CHARACTERS THERE OF)

Chapter 1: Marco

My name is Marco, just Marco. You don't need to know my last name, my address, or any of that stuff. As much as I would love to be able to give that information to you, I can't. See, there are these really bad guys out there. Well…they aren't guys per say, more like bugs. Slugs actually. Yeah, I'm talking evil slugs from outer space. If you already know about them, then you know exactly why I can't tell you who I am. If you know what they are then you're praying right now that I slip up, let some little bit of information slip that you can use to hunt me down. If you know what they do, then you are one. A Yeerk, a controller.

If you don't know yet what they are, you're lucky. And I hope you never have to find out the hard way. The Yeerks are a race of alien slugs; they crawl through your ear, and into your head. They wrap themselves around your brain, flattening out, sinking into each crease, taking you over. They could be anyone. The doctor giving you your checkup, the cop out on the street, the mother, tucking you in at night, kissing your cheek and telling you to sleep tight, laughing with you when your happy, holding you when your sad. My mom, she's Visser One. The highest ranking Yeerk next to the Council of Thirteen.

Sorry, I usually don't act that way. I'm a really funny guy most of the time. Well, to anyone with a sense of humor, which this new girl evidently did not have. I was walking down the hall from my locker to my first period when I saw her. Sounds like the opening to some cheesy romance novel, it's not. She wasn't beautiful, far from it. She had mousey brown hair that was pulled back into a way to tight bun, a pointy little nose on top of which perched a pair of those square rim granny glasses you see on TV. The girl looked more like a middle aged librarian than a high school student.

The Music Man had been on the night before, and the sight of her made me think of that song with the Marian in the library and the music man is chasing her around. I laughed at the thought, and she turned to face me, as if she knew that I was laughing over her, "What is so funny?" She snapped at me in an almost teacher like way. God, the girl needed to lighten up!

"Nothing," I said playing it cool, and picking up pace to walk past her. As I made my way past I sung under my breath, "Madam Libraaaaaaaaaaaaarian!"

Her eyes narrowed some in disdain, but I've gotta hand it to the girl, she never missed a beat, "I suggest you steer clear of a career in musical theatre, or in comedy for that matter," with that she brushed roughly past me and disappeared into a class room. A classroom which was, by coincidence, the same one I was headed into.

I calmly went into the room right after her, matching her beat for beat as I plopped into a seat behind her and leaned forward hissing into her ear, "Ouch…that hurt, why not leave the comedy to me, Professor"

She turned and glared at me wickedly, and a sarcastic smile spread across her face, "Because if I left it to you, you'd lose it like you did whatever sense of humor you thought you had."

I grabbed at my chest like I had just been mortally wounded, "Argh! She got me!"

As she turned away I swear I saw the faintest hint of a laugh. I settled back into my desk as the teacher came in and cleared her throat, I whispered to the girl, "Hey…that's your future! Pretty grim…"

She didn't even turn around as she retorted, "Only if I have wise-guys like you in my class, now shush!"

The Teacher waited for everyone to be quiet. I'm not by nature the 'class clown' type, even though I like a good joke, and so I shut up, just like everyone else. Then she cleared her throat once more as she looked pointedly at the girl in front of me, "Class, we have a new student. Caitlin, please introduce yourself."

Caitlin, it was a fitting name for such a prim and proper girl, stood in front of the class and smoothed out her knee length grey skirt. The girl was wearing a skirt suit. A skirt suit! To a public high school! She looked straight ahead, no eye contact with anyone, "My name is Caitlin Torrelli, and I just moved here with my family."

Torrelli. Torrelli, the name sounded familiar. Where had I heard it before? Suddenly I remembered and I instantly regretted having called attention to myself. Torrelli was the name of that guy from Zone Ninety-one, the place with the Andalite toilet. If he had told his family about his little run in with 'Fox Mulder' I could be in trouble. He might have told them what I looked like! Then again, what were the odds she was related. I mean really.

After class I bolted, I didn't want to have to talk to her and risk that she might somehow know who I was. I got to my next class a whole two minutes early. I was never early for class. I wasn't sure what to do till the teacher got there, so I put my head down to catch a few Z's. I hadn't slept well the night before as it was. I keep having nightmares about various aspects of my life as an Animorph.

"Sleeping through class isn't a good habit." A familiar voice said and I looked up. There was Caitlin, smirking evilly down at me. I didn't know what she was thinking of right then, and I really didn't want to. But she took the liberty of filling me in, "I know all about guys like you! You think you're hot stuff, don't you! Well guess what, I can hold my own when it comes to smart ass little runts like you, ok?"

I blinked up at her, taken aback by the outburst. I didn't know what to think about that. She had been serious, I thought we were just fooling around, "Smart ass little runts?" It was all I could manage to get out.

"Oh just forget it, you never listen to anyone, and never will. I know your type. No discipline at all! So you think when you meet someone like me, whose parents were just a little more strict, that that makes you better than me!"

With that she walked off, leaving me sitting to stunned to speak. Rachel walked into the room, and seeing me, paused. "Marco?" Nothing, I was dead silent as I tried to process what had just happened. She had jumped to the conclusion that I thought I was better than her based on what evidence exactly? Rachel waved her hand in front of my eyes; I blinked and looked up at her. "Wow, what happened? Stunned into silence? You? It must have been big"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Marco

(The Animorphs are not mine.)

"I mean, who does she think she is?" I slammed my tray onto the table near Jake, "'No discipline….blahblahblah…think your better…blahblahblah'" I did my best to mock the snippety tone of her voice as I took a seat next to Jake and stabbed at what was supposed to pass as Mashed potatoes.

"Geeze, chill Marco. You never get this upset over stuff as stupid as a little comment like that!" Jake looked at me as he sniffed at something the cafeteria people were calling meatloaf. Jake is my best bud in the whole world, really. He's a lot bigger than I am. Not big like fat, big like tall and athletic. Me, I'm this short kid with great looks and the amazing ability to kick ass at video games. Forget the morphing; my real power is in the games,

"You wanna know what I think…" He dared to take a bite of the meat blob as he spoke.

"Not really." I replied as I ventured a bite of my potatoes.

"I think-"

"Don't say it, man. Don't you dare say it!" I cut him off then I heard a voice behind me.

"Say what?" Rachel dropped her tray across from me, leaving Cassie to sit across from Jake.

"Nothing! Jake was just about to say that he liked the alleged meatloaf! I mean...come on! Look at that stuff! How can he possibly say he likes it?" I cut in before Jake could answer. He was going to suggest that I was into the challenge that had been presented by Caitlin. So not true. Besides, it just wasn't the kind of things a guy discussed with his friend!

Rachel quirked a brow at me, but let it slide, I was glad for that. I didn't want to have to explain all over again exactly what my feelings towards this new girl were. Although, the truth remained, aside from Rachel, I had not met anyone who could match me in a battle of wits. And for that mere reason I had been unable to get Caitlin out of my mind.

"So," Cassie said completely oblivious to the conversation Jake and I had been having just moments before the girls arrived at the table, "You guys met the new girl yet? Her name's Caitlin Torrelli."

"Torrelli?" Jake turned to look at me, "Torrelli. As in CAPTAIN Torrelli?"

"Yeah. As in Captain Torrelli and the alien porta-potty! What's the big deal?" I said flatly as I continued to probe at the food on my plate, suddenly not hunger in the slightest.

"Dude, Marco. Think about it! Captain Torrelli shows up to pick his daughter or whatever-"

"Niece" The voice came from behind Jake and my eyes widened, but the boy was oblivious.

"Niece, right. Captain Torrelli comes to pick his nie-" Jake cut his own sentence short and turned to see Caitlin standing behind him. His eyes grew to like five times their normal size. It was like something in a cartoon.

"And, how exactly do you know my uncle?" She quirked a brow at Jake and adjusted her tiny square rimmed glasses. I felt my heart stop. How was Jake going to get out of this one? The girl shot me a look, as if noticing me for the first time, "Oh, it's you again. I see you have some people who appreciate your lousy jokes."

Every time she opened her mouth with one of those remarks I would freeze up. She had beaten me again! This was a war of wits, and she'd one every battle.

Rachel cocked a brow at me and then looked to the girl, then back at me, "Ah…so this is what was up with you this morning. Does she take your breath away, Marco?" Rachel smirked, I ignored her. Cassie giggled some and I have no clue why.

Caitlin blinked and gave me a disgusted look up and down. "As if I would ever want anything to do with this…I don't even have a word to describe him!"

Ouch…she was talking like I wasn't even there! I had to come up with a comeback, and fast! "Uh…" Yeah. That was smooth. Uh. Uh was a smooth, smooth remark.

Caitlin laughed and shook her head. Forgetting for the moment that we seemed to know her uncle the idiot, she walked away. Rachel, Cassie and Jake all stared at me mouths agape. There were several minutes of stunned silence before Rachel broke out laughing.

"Uh? Uh? That's all you could manage was uh? Man, Marco, you really held your own out there!" She had to hold her sides she was laughing so hard. I shot her an evil 'you'll get yours' look as she finally stopped laughing, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye, "That was too great, Marco!"

"We shouldn't be eating together" I reminded Rachel in hopes of shutting her up. It semi-worked.

"I asked them to eat with us today. I had to make sure Cassie's rents were out of town for the weekend.

"Oooh, Jake and Cassie planning on having some fun while the rents are away, eh?" I elbowed him playfully. He pushed me away.

"No!" I swear Jake blushed! It was perfect! I smirked at him and he had to laugh.

"Ok…so I assume this has something to do with getting ourselves killed." I stated and rubbed my hands together in feign eagerness, "Let's hear the insanity. Bring it on!"

Truth be told, I was ready for a mission. I had to get my mind off her. I don't exactly know why, but Caitlin just wouldn't get out of my head. I must have been day dreaming because suddenly Rachel's hand was waving in front of my face for the second time that day, "Earth to Marco, come in Marco!"

"What is it Xena…" I turned to look at her and rolled my eyes to show that she had burst me out of some very tactical thinking that had to do with whatever Jake had been talking about.

"Gee, Marco…maybe you should pay a bit more attention. Jake has been asking for five minutes if you wanted to get together over the weekend with him." I blinked. Had I really been so out of it as to think that we were going to discuss a mission right here? We were in school for God's sake!

"Oh, right. When you wanna get together and where, Big Jake?"

Jake shrugged and looked around to be sure no one was in hearing range. Then he leaned forward as inconspicuously as possible and whispered, "Cassie's barn, tonight. We got a lot to talk about."

The bell rang to end lunch. I hurried to my next class, and as usual, couldn't focus. But now there was something different than the usual on my mind. It wasn't just idle daydreaming, like before the war, and it wasn't visions of massacre like so often during the war. I just couldn't figure out why I hadn't been able to come up with a comeback for her!


	3. Chapter 3

(I don't own Animorphs.)

Chapter 3

It was after school and I was getting ready to walk home. Yeah, walk despite the fact that I could have just sprouted wings and flown. Jake discourages morphing for personal reasons, and believe it or not, that includes transportation. It makes sense. Can't have some stranger walk in on me turning into an osprey. They might have either been really freaked, or shot me on site if they were a controller.

I walked out the main door to the school, and froze in my tracks. There was a Hummer sitting there and in the Hummer, was none other than Captain Torrelli. Apparently Jake had been right to worry. I tried to sneak back into the building before I was noticed.

"Hey!" Too late. There was the slam of a door as Torrelli climbed from vehicle and raced after me. Man, this was NOT good. Jake would kill me for this! I looked behind me, big mistake. Now Torrelli had gotten a good look at my face. So much for my being the smart one, huh? His face turned red with what I assume was anger, "I knew it! It's you! You're that damned Fox Mulder!"

Suddenly Caitlin stepped out from a classroom. "Who are you ye-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw me, I was about two feet away and moving way to fast to just slam on the breaks. I plowed into her and we toppled to the ground, "Marco!"

I jumped up as fast as I was able to untangle myself from her and bolted. Captain Torrelli shouted at his niece, "After him! It's that Fox Mulder kid who snuck onto the base!"

I quickly turned a corner and heard them running behind me. I heard Caitlin questioning her uncle, "THAT'S 'Fox Mulder'? But he's just Marco, some smart mouth punk in my class…" She let out a sigh of exasperation, "Figures he'd do something like sneak onto a military base and pretend to be a TV character!"

I chanced a glance back. They were gaining. I ran into a janitor's closet, locking the door behind me. I could hear them pounding on the door. "Get out here, Fox!"

"His NAME is Marco! Marco, Get your smart ass out here!"

They didn't get an answer. I wouldn't have answered even if I could have. But by this time I had begin to change. My mouth had transformed into a long straw-like tube, my flesh was melting, hardening. My clothes billowed out around me as I shrank. Wings suddenly shot from my back. An extra set of legs exploded from my chest. I was gross…Everything was changed, except the majority of my head. I looked like that movie, The Fly.

Finally two huge compound eyes exploded from my own sockets, my hair was sucked quickly into my skull. I was a fly. And my world was vibrating. The air surrounding me trebled from the pounding at the door. Flies are good at sensing vibrations. They can't hear per say, but with practice you can transform the vibrations into a sort of hearing. So I could hear them shouting my name. Well…Caitlin was shouting my name, her uncle was shouting Fox Mulder's name.

I slipped under the crack in the door as fast as I could. I had hidden my clothes in that big yellow bucket the put mop water in. It was the best I could do. I zipped up to the roof of the school, and hiding in a shadowy corner, demorphed. I would have to wait for them to leave. I wasn't going to leave my clothes behind to be found by Chapman.

Five minutes later, I saw them walking out of the school. Torrelli was speaking in a mystified voice. "I don't believe it. Just gone. He vanished; all that's left is his clothes."

"You shouldn't have broken down the door." Caitlin said in her haughty manner. Then she shook her head and looked very confused, "I don't know which is more disturbing. The fact that he just disappeared, or that he's running around somewhere naked."

Well, I wasn't naked. I had on my morphing suite, which was a pair of skintight bike shorts and an ancient T-shirt from when I was like, 10. But I had pulled a pretty decent vanishing act. Houdini had nothing on me.

I waited for them to pull out of the lot before I headed back down to the closet. I looked in the yellow janitorial bucket. Great. The clothes were gone. I lost more clothing that way. Well, I wasn't walking home in the clown suit that passed as my morphing outfit, so it was time to head back up to the roof and go osprey.

I reached the roof, closed my eyes, and tried to focus on becoming a bird rather than on how dead I was when Jake found out about this, or the questioning I would receive from Caitlin at school the next day. The changes started. Morphing a bird isn't as gross as a fly, but it's still unpredictable.

The first thing to happen was that my lips hardened. They didn't push out; the just kinda swelled and turned hard as nails. I spouted the tail feathers of an osprey suddenly. Then my skin seemed to swell and boil and suddenly it erupted into feathers. My bones hollowed out as my arms stretched and switched direction at the elbow to become wings. My eyes grew sharper, and more focused as they became the laser sharp eyes of a bird of prey. Now my lips pushed out to become the hooked, tearing beak. I was a site to behold. An osprey the size of a shorter than average kid.

I wondered for a brief moment if I could fly as big as I was, then I began to shrink. And I shrunk fast. It was as though my body was trying to make up for not having this reversed growth spurt sooner. I plummeted towards the ground at the fastest speed you can imagine. I was like a paratrooper without a shoot. And suddenly I stopped. The change was complete. I flapped my wings a couple times and was airborne.

Flying is awesome. It's like leaving all your troubles far below you and catching the thrill of riding a thermal. Riding up and up like an escalator, then plummeting down at breakneck speed just to stop and catch that next thermal back up. That's what I was doing when Tobias found me. I was riding they thermal rollercoaster of life.

(Marco? Cassie? Is that one of you two?) Tobias called out to me in thought speak. Thought speak is this kind of telepathy almost that you can use when your in morph.

(No,) I replied as sarcastically as thought speak would allow (It's some other bird enjoying a nice game of Kamikaze.) Normal birds dive bomb cars maybe, but I've never seen a bird of prey do so. I've also never seen a normal bird of prey ride the thermals like a rollercoaster.

(Nice to see you too, Marco. You know, someone could see you acting very unbird-like.) Tobias lectured (A day like this, there's bound to be birdwatchers out.)

He was right; I had taken care not to be near the highways. I'd caught the thermals off some seaside cliffs. I hadn't thought of birdwatchers. I was slipping big-time today. Hadn't thought enough to not let Torrelli get a clear look at me, hadn't thought enough to worry about birdwatchers. What was wrong with me?

(So, what're you doing out here, Bird-Boy?) I asked veering away from the cliffs at back towards civilization.

(Looking for you. Jake called your house to bump up the meeting time, you weren't there. You have an osprey, a bald eagle a peregrine falcon and me out looking for you right now. Looks like I'm the one that found you)

(Great,) I muttered (Well, let's go find the others.)

(Right) Tobias replied and we veered back towards the school.

We caught sight of a falcon just over the school. (Hey, Jake!) I called out to him.

(Where have you been, Marco?) He demanded.

(What, a guy's not allowed to have a little fun?)

(Not when you've got me sitting around worrying about you!)

(So sorry, dad) I would have rolled my eyes had I been human. Jake let out a thought-speak laugh.

(Seriously, what happened? You told me you where heading straight home after school) He asked as he flapped to gain some altitude between thermals.

(Yeah well, I had a run in with Torrelli)

(Caitlin?)

(Her too)

(MARCO!) He screamed at me in thought speak and Tobias laughed some.

(All I did was walk out of the building! He was sitting right there!)

Jake let out an exasperated though-speak sigh. (Let's just hope they don't track you down, ok?)

(Right.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Hmmm….apparently the thought speak things are giving me problems. Well…for now I'll use parenthesis despite the fact that I don't like using them for thought speak. It confuses me to be honest. But until I think of something else, parenthesis it is. Oh, and BTW, I don't own Animorphs.)

Chapter 4

Jake was pissed. Jake was royally pissed. It wasn't really my fault, and he knew that, so he wasn't so much pissed at me as he was at the whole scenario.

"How the hell are we supposed to get out of this one?" He demanded pacing the floor of the barn that served as our meeting place. The others had joined us. We had found them searching the area, just as Jake had been. Two very tweaked birds of prey.

Cassie was currently busy with her hand shoved down the throat of a raccoon that looked almost as pissed as Jake was. Rachel was leaning on one of the empty stalls. Tobias was perched in the rafters.

Tobias was still a red-tailed hawk. He always would be. See, this morphing power had a serious downside. Two hours max. You stay past that, you stay forever. Tobias was a perfect reminder. He glared down at me with his fierce hawk eyes. He looked pissed. Then again, hawks are incapable of looking anything but pissed, (Marco, you should've gone to see Jake right away. You should've told him.)

"Why?" I stated flatly, "there's no way out of it. Caitlin knows I was one of the ones who broke into alien toilet central, and she's not gonna let me off the hook when I see her again. Best bet is to avoid her. Which is easier said then done, she's everywhere."

"Well, you've got to come up with some good excuses, man" Jake said. He gave me this, you kinda blew it, look. I hadn't done anything! It was a complete fluke that I happened to walk out and Torrelli had been sitting there. Why were they majorly wigging on me?

"It's not my fault that girl transferred here, it's not my fault Torrelli is her uncle, it's not my fault that he HAPPENED to be there when I walked out of the building!" I snapped. I'm not normally one for snapping, but this was driving me nuts. I hadn't done a damn thing wrong. Yeah, we were in deep shit. No, it wasn't my fault.

"We know it's not your fault." Cassie said calmly and put a hand on my shoulder. I hoped it wasn't the hand that had been in the raccoon's throat, "The problem is, it's a big deal, even if it's no ones fault. Caitlin is bound to ask questions. We have to figure out how to answer."

"Right" Jake said, giving Cassie a smile that said, thanks for keeping me out of hot water with my best bud. He let out a sigh that made it obvious just how much he had aged since the war began. It hadn't been more than a year, but he was so old already. It was kinda sad. He ran a hand through his hair, "Look, we can figure out how to deal with Torrelli and his niece later. Now, the reason we're here. Erek gave me some interesting information. Unfortunately, he couldn't be here to share it himself. He needed to go to the Yeerk Pool."

"Great" I muttered "Even without being here the android brings bad news." I was not in a good mood. I flopped into a pile of hay and looked up at Jake, "So, oh fearless leader, what's up?"

"Well," Jake said as he rubbed his head, "There's this huge environmental thing in the forest this weekend. The governor's wife is even attending."

"Yeah!" Cassie said excitedly, "I heard about this! It's some sort of benefit thing for the national forests across America! It's like this big old camping trip and bird watching thing."

Cassie's eyes were glowing like Rachel's do at the mall, or when we're about to do something incredibly insane and get ourselves killed. I shifted in the haystack and flatly cut to the point I was certain Jake was going to make, "The Yeerks are going to be there. They're going after the governor's wife."

"Exactly." Jake said nodding at me. "See, the governor hasn't said yet whether he plans to run in the next election for president. He still might. If the Yeerks get him, he will."

"So," I cut in to finish his thought, "The Yeerks nab Mrs. Governor, and use her to get to Mr. Governor. As usual, it's the Animorphs to the rescue."

"Right, and since Cassie's parents are gone for the weekend, I figure rather than camping out in the woods, we could chill here. Marco and I will still need replacements from the Chee, no way are my parents going to allow me to stay at Cassie's –"

"Yeah, especially without adult supervision," Jake shot me a glare as I interrupted him.

Then he went right back into his speech, "I'm sure Marco's dad wouldn't want him spending the night in mixed company either. Rachel's not a problem, Cassie already asked and her rents agreed to let Rach spend the weekend."

"So, it's an old fashioned slumber party, huh? Yay! We can take dumb Teen Magazine quizzes and do each other's nails!" I squealed in mock delight, "Look, just don't get me another neat freak Chee to take my place, I'm sick of coming home after facing death and then, on top of it, not being able to find any of my CDs."

Everyone laughed slightly. This was my job. I said stupid things, and made people laugh even though we were nervous. And we had cause to be nervous. See, even though Jake hadn't mentioned it, this was dangerous for us. The National Forest is right at the edge of Cassie's property. Ax, our resident Andalite, lives in the woods on Cassie's side of that border. Tobias too, but he's a bird, so no one would really notice. But Andalites are gonna get attention, especially from Yeerks. Andalites are like blue centaurs, with scorpion tails. So yeah, they'd get noticed.

There was also an added risk of staying at Cassie's. That was something I had to bring up, "Hey, Jake, what if we get followed?" Everyone looked at me. Obviously they hadn't thought of that, "I mean, some Yeerk see us and follow us back here, Cassie's in trouble, we all are, and her rents."

(He has a point, Jake) Tobias chimed in.

"Yeah, he does." Jake looked at Cassie, "Well? Your call. We stay at your place, or in the forest?"

"Either way they might make the connection. I mean, Ax is out there, so why would he be living in that particular spot? They are bound to catch on. We're safer if we stay at my place. Ax too, that way he won't get caught." Cassie said as she tried to convince a baby goose to eat. So, at least she had seen the possibility of the Yeerks finding Ax, it didn't surprise me, she's one of the most observant people I know.

"Right, ok, so Friday night, we meet here. Most of our work will be spying, if we catch the Yeerks making a move –"

"We take them out!" Rachel chimed in, flipping her supermodel hair over her shoulder.

"Right." Jake said, "Tobias, tell Ax about this."

(Will do) Tobias said.

"Hey, Tobias" Rachel piped up, smiling at him, "You should stick with the gang this weekend. Like, stay at Cassie's I mean."

I rolled my eyes. I mean, sure, falling in love is sweet. But in their case, it was kinda sad. I mean, interspecies love? Yeah, Tobias was still a boy, but he was a bird too.

(Yeah, maybe I will) Tobias answered and fluttered his wings some.

"So," I said, "This just leaves one question"

"What's that?" Jake asked

"Where are Cassie's parent's going on this uber important weekend? You'd figure to vets would be dying to be there!"

Cassie laughed softly, "Oh, they're going to Texas to visit some relatives. The people putting this benefit together kept bugging Dad to help, but Mom wouldn't let him. They've had this Texas trip planned for ages."

(Wee, another Chapter done! I tried to work in a little Cassie/Jake and Rach/Tobias here, and Marco teasing them. Ok, shout outs to my reviewers on the last Chap!)

**Medha**: Of course I'm writing more! It would be awful if I didn't!

**Traycon3**: Thanks for the advice, and as a response to a question in your earlier review, it was book #14 with the Andalite Toilet.

**LilManiac**: Thanks for the advice, and it really is cute isn't it! I just thought Marco would be so adorable in this situation! Who am I kidding, Marco's always adorable! Great, now I sound like a child molester…


	5. Chapter 5

(I Do Not Own The Animorphs. With the exception of any characters I have added of my own design, the main characters and alien species belong to K. A. Applegate.)

Chapter 5

It was Friday morning. That night, I would be meting the others at Cassie's. For now, I was trying to avoid Caitlin. I was unlucky enough that she happened to be in most of my classes. I slunk to my first class and didn't get noticed in the hall. I crept to the back of the room and took a seat behind the tallest guy in the room. As short as I am, it was easy to keep from being spotted.

I managed to make it through most of the day that way. Until lunch, at lunch she caught me, she backed me into a deserted corner of the hall and reached into her bag, my heart was pounding, adrenaline rushing. This was as frightening as any Yeerk I've ever fought. Out of her bag she pulled a shirt, my shirt, from the day before.

"I think you forgot something, Fox." She said agitatedly as she waved the shirt beneath my nose then shoved it at me.

I grabbed the shirt and said the first thing that popped into my head, "Oh, you think I'm a fox now? I'm flattered."

"Shut up." She snapped and got right up in my face. "I want to know what's going on! Why did you sneak onto my uncle's military base, why did you just vanish the other day, and how did you just vanish! Not to mention," She pulled the rest of my clothes out and threw them at me, "Not to mention the fact that you left your clothes behind!"

"I…I, uh…" I couldn't think of a single thing to say. "I think you're uncle has me confused wi-"

"Oh bull!" She interrupted, "I heard you and what's his face talking yesterday! You knew who my uncle was! Can I assume those two girls who were with you were Dana Scully and Cindy Crawford? Do you know how much grief the captain went through over you three? Do you just get you're kicks sneaking into military bases?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I replied lamely as I tried to sink further into the corner she had trapped me in.

She leaned forward, my heart was racing. She was like two inches from my face. I don't know why, but that made me more nervous than the fact that she had caught onto my secret life. I could feel her breath on my cheek as she hissed out, "I don't know what exactly you're up to, but believe me, I'll find out."

She turned and walked away quickly, headed towards the cafeteria. I slumped to the floor as I heaved a sighed and leaned back against the corner. I sat there and closed my eyes, holding my clothes on my lap and trying to recuperate from what had just happened.

This wasn't good, she'd be keeping a close eye on me, and her uncle knew where I went to school. If he called the school then Chapman would…

"Oh man…" I muttered putting a hand to my forehead, "Chapman…" If Chapman found out I was one of the ones who had snuck onto the military base, he'd make a connection for sure! How had I not thought of this before?

Chapman was our vice principal. He was also a high ranking controller. The Yeerks had tried to infiltrate Zone Ninety-one and find out what the secret they where hiding was. They knew the Andalite Bandits, which is what they thought we were, had tried to stop them from infiltrating the base. In the end, the big secret had been nothing more than a toilet. Granted, it was a toilet from another world, but a toilet none the less. The potty humor was limitless.

Back to the point, Chapman would figure out that there was some connection between me, and the Andalite Bandits. I had to let Jake in on that possibility, if h hadn't thought of it already. We had all been so concerned by the fact that Caitlin would discover our secret; the thought of Chapman had completely slipped our minds.

"Marco?" I looked up as I heard Cassie's voice. "Marco, what happened? You look awful."

"Gee, thanks Cassie, your looking great too."

She stood there in front of me, looking own with pure concern, that's Cassie for you. She always knows when something is wrong, "Marco, what's up?"

She sat beside me and I let out a sigh, "I had a little run in with Caitlin."

"I figured that out from the pile of clothes on your lap." She pointed to the jeans that were slipping onto the floor from my lap. She smiled at me like she knew something I didn't. Maybe she did. Cassie was so good at reading other people; she sometimes knew more about a person than they knew about themselves. Therefore, she also knew Caitlin wasn't the only thing on my mind. She was waiting for me to spill it.

"Jake's gonna kill me." I muttered and shook my head.

"He won't kill you," Cassie said gently, "He's your best friend."

"I really blew it, Cassie. Torrelli recognized me."

"We all know that's not your fault though, Marco."

"He'll call Chapman. To figure out who I am. You think Chapman won't make the connection?"

"Oh. Well…" She sighed as she paused to think. Cassie hadn't thought of it either. That made me feel a little better, "We just have to figure out what to do. Maybe Torrelli won't call. I mean, Caitlin knows who you are, Torrelli might not have to call."

"Yeah, yeah, maybe your right." I forced a smile and climbed to my feet. "Chapman will never find out."

I sounded more confident than I felt. I had a knot in my stomach. I couldn't shake the feeling that something would happen. Then there was the image burned in my brain. Caitlin so close to my face. The smell of lilies still hung in the air. Probably some body spray she had been wearing. I didn't know why I couldn't get her out of my mind.

(Ok, I have a general idea where this is supposed to go, but I'm kinda getting lost on the way, which is what's taking so long. Anyways, patience is a virtue. I'll update when I can. Shout out time!)

**Traycon3**: Of course I'll keep writing.

**LucreziaNoin86**: Of course Tobias will be human, what fun would it be without that! And there will probably be some subtle romance, no like, make out sessions with Rach or anything, but subtle.

**Brisk33**: Great, thanks, characterization is always one of my top concerns, so thanks for the encouraging words.

**LilManiac**: No batting those eyelashes at Marco…He's mine.

**Edriss**: So far, you seem to be my #1 fan! You've ha such nice things to say about all my Animorphs stories! Anyways, I like the idea of them staying at Cassie's too, I just have no clue yet what their going to have to deal with! Ack, the hassles of being an author. Ideas would be appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(I don't own the Animorphs; they are a product of K.A. Applegate's genius. Hmmm…Applegate, does anyone else realize how easy it would be for Marco to come up with that name? Mac. Apples and Gateway. Two computer brands that when blended right could form Applegate, curious, very curious. Anyways, on with the story, and sorry for the delay!)

That night I headed towards Cassie's. A Chee would be arriving at my house any minute to take care of fooling my Dad. I had this sinking feeling things wouldn't go well. I also had the feeling I was being watched, but I chalked that up to the fact that Tobias was probably in the sky somewhere looking down at me. I looked up and glanced around, but didn't see any birds.

Suddenly I heard a rustle in some nearby bushes and froze. I was being followed. You might say I was being paranoid, but when you've just realized that one of the most influential members of the secret invasion by alien slugs might know that you are part of the guerrilla resistance you get a little jumpy. If Chapman knew now who I was, then he wouldn't hesitate to tell Visser Three, and the Visser would send someone to get me. Probably not some subtle stalker though.

Visser Three wasn't that secretive. In fact, if he had his way, there would be a full out Independence Day style invasion, with buildings blowing sky high, the white house being obliterated, etc. Visser Three was ruthless. He was currently the Yeerk in charge of the earth invasion. Only orders from the Council of Thirteen kept him from invading directly and violently. And those orders only came because Visser One kept appealing to the Council to keep it that way.

So if Visser Three knew who I was, I would probably be facing a Hork-Bajir, if not several of the monsters. A Hork-Bajir is an eight foot tall creature with vicious slicing blades on its wrists, elbows, knees, head, you get the idea. It's got a head like a snake, with a hawk's beak and feet like a T-rex, ending in sharp, slashing talons. If you saw one, you'd wet your pants and curl into a trembling little ball of Jell-O. They are the shock troops of the Yeerk Empire.

I stayed frozen in the sidewalk; my bike propped up with one of my legs, and thought about the possibilities of what might be waiting back there. It wasn't a Hork-Bajir. Way to small to be one of those walking salad shooters. It was probably just a cat pouncing on a mouse. Yeah, that was what it was…just a harmless kitty cat. I began to pedal again.

Again there was a rustle, whatever it was, it was following me. I got of the bike, letting it fall to the ground with a crash, and faced the bushes. I couldn't morph here, but I would stand a better chance trying to fight it than running away on my bike. And if it was some Yeerk minion, if they already knew, _then_ I could morph. I waited for whoever was in the bushes to come out, standing my ground, striking a defensive posture. Not that I knew much about hand to hand combat, unless I was a gorilla at the time, which I currently wasn't.

"Come on out, I don't know why your following me, whoever you are, but stop hiding in the bushes!" To be honest, I half expected to see Visser Three grow out of some tiny creature and give a long winded villain speech about how he caught the infamous Andalite Bandits at last. Then again, I doubt he has many small morphs. You see, Visser Three is a one of a kind rarity. Ax calls him the abomination, that's a good word for him. He is the only Yeerk to possess an Andalite host, and thus, the ability to morph.

To my surprise, it wasn't Visser Three, or any know Yeerk that stepped out of the bushed, "What are you so jumpy for? Hiding something, Marco?"

"Caitlin?" I stated a little surprised. This girl was starting to creep me out. I had to hand it to her, she was determined beyond belief, but to follow me?

"I told you I was going to find out what was going on with you." She remarked calmly as she plucked a twig from her hair, still up in tight bun. Acting as though spying was a perfectly normal part of everyday life.

"Ok, now you're just getting weird!" I remarked. "I'm heading over to a friends house, if you must know, nothing suspicious. You can leave me alone now."

"Me weird? I'm not the one who vanishes in the middle of the day and leaves my clothes lying around, sneaks onto military bases, and gets ready to fight just because there's some rustling in a bush! What's up with you Marco? Are you in some kind of gang or something?" She put her hands on her hip and looked at me under those little square rimmed glasses. I swear there was a hint of concern in her voice. But maybe I was imagining it.

"I'm not in a gang. But when someone is following me, what did you expect me to do?" I walked over to my bike and picked it up off the ground, straddling the seat once again.

"Ride away as fast as possible, duh." She offered and I let out a small laugh, earning a stern glare from her, "I'm serious, if someone was following me, and I had a bike, I'd at least be smart enough to figure out I could ride a lot faster than they could run. And you don't strike me as stupid, or tough, so why wouldn't you just ride away. Awfully suspicious."

"Right, now you're Velma from Scooby Doo, where's the rest of Mystery Inc?" I was proud of myself for coming up with a comeback, it may sound totally stupid, but at that moment, I was just glad she hadn't stumped me like she usually did.

"They're working on the mystery of where your wit went," She replied coolly, and I blinked. She was good, real good. And once again, I was lost for a comeback.

"Right," I mumbled, "Well, if you're through stalking me, I have places to go, people to see, you know the drill."

"One, I wouldn't stalk you if you were the last boy on earth, two, wherever you go, I'll find you. I'll get to the bottom of this, mark my words." She gave me an ice cold look that gave me goose bumps.

"Words marked, now I'm taking your advice, and riding away as fast as I can." I started pedaling and did just that, leaving her glaring heatedly after me. My mind was racing. With Caitlin following me all the time, this could be serious trouble.

Best case scenario, Caitlin got bored with her little detective game and stopped following me around. Worst case scenario, she followed me into some deadly trouble and got herself killed, or worse, made into a controller... My stomach churned at that thought in a way it normally would have only when thinking about my friends or my father meeting that fate.

I hurried to Cassie's house, winded by the time I got there, and parked my bike in the barn so it wouldn't be noticed by curious eyes. Cassie was in there, and she smiled when she saw me, until she picked up on the fact I was once again upset.

She paused from trying to give a shot of some sort to an orphaned bear cub and walked over to me. "Have another run in with Caitlin?"

I could tell by the way she asked that she already had figured that much out, and just wanted to know what had happened. I sighed, "She was following me! Creeping through the bushes like some kind of stalker!"

"She didn't follow you all the way here, did she?" Cassie asked with a concerned look past me.

"Not unless she has super speed. I have never pedaled so fast in my life!" I leaned against the wall and tried to catch my breath.

"Ok. Well, the others are inside. You really need to tell Jake about your run-ins with Caitlin, though. It's a bit of a big deal…" She went back to trying to hold the cub still and give it its injection.

"Right, I'll tell him." I walked out of the barn and made my way to her house.

Upon entering I saw a sight that made me smile some despite the run-in I had just had with Caitlin. There on the couch was Jake sprawled out with remote in hand; the TV flipped to one of the old Star Trek movies on TNT. Ax, in human morph had a bag of chips in his hand, and had his head buried in the bag scarfing them down. Tobias was in his human form as well.

From where he was sitting on the floor propped against the couch, Tobias looked over at the Andalite, and shook his head, "Slow down Ax-man, the chips aren't going anywhere."

Ax paused in eating long enough to reply, in his weird way of speaking, "Of course they are not. N-not. Tuh. Naw-tuh. Chips Ch. Chip-suh are inanimate. Ate. In. An. Im. Ate."

Rachel laughed and leaned against Tobias, who slipped an arm around her. It was a subtle movement no one was supposed to notice, but come on, like I was going to pass up this opportunity. They were cuddling! Right in plain sight! Almighty Rachel and the Bird Boy were cuddling!

"Aww, how cute! Rachel and Bird-Boy, sitting in a tree…" I smirked as they all looked at me and Rachel sat up straight, pulling away slightly from Tobias who glared at me. Of course, in his human form he'd kind of forgotten how to make expressions, so I wasn't sure if it really was a glare.

Rachel chucked a pillow at me, and I ducked as it flopped into the wall behind me, "Shut up, Marco!" Jake stifled a laugh, and Ax just blinked.

"Prince Jake, Puh, Puh-rinz Jay-kuh? Why is it i-tuh that Marco stated Rachel and Tobias were in a tree tr. Truh-ee, when obviously ee-us-lee they are in here with us?"

"Don't call me 'Prince'" Jake said patiently, "It's a joke."

"Ah." Ax nodded his head. "A joke. Jo-kuh. You're humor hume-er is most difficult ult to understand."

"Only if it's Marco's version of humor," Rachel said calmly.

"Oh hardy-har-har. Very funny." I rolled my eyes as I pushed Jake's legs off the couch and flopped down beside him. "Jake-man, I have a problem."

"No duh," Rachel quipped, "Your lame jokes and total lack of a brain, but we all knew that already." I shot her a look to tell her I was serious and she immediately stopped grinning at me, "Ok then, what's the problem?"

"Caitlin." I said flatly and leaned back into the couch.

"Marco, girl problems are hardly something we need to worry about now." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Besides, we all know about the Caitlin situation already…"

"She's stalking me! She's so determined to figure out what's going on that she was following me. I ditched her though."

"Marco!" Jake groaned and placed a hand on his head. I had succeeded in completely ruining the rather happy mood.

"Look, I'm sorry, but the girl had it out for me to begin with!" I was trying to come up with something I could say to defend myself.

"I know, I know," Jake sighed, "This complicates things though. She could potentially walk into a dangerous situation. I hope you really lost her…"

"I did, I don't think it was humanly possible to catch up with me once I got going on my bike," Jake quirked a brow at me in a 'tell me you didn't' expression, "Don't worry, man. I didn't mean that. I just meant that I rode pretty damn fast. But there is something else…"

Jake groaned again, "What? was her uncle with her?"

"No…" I said hesitantly, and got a questioning look from everyone but Cassie, since she knew already what was coming. I sighed and winced at the thought of what their reactions would be, "What do you think the odds are Torrelli would call Chapman to find out like, where I live and stuff?"

Everyone's jaws just dropped at the realization of that possibility, everyone but Cassie's, and Jake's. Jake's response was much louder, "Shit! Marco! This is…God! How careless can you get! Dammit!" He fumed as he jumped to his feet.

Cassie walked over and put a hand on Jake's shoulder, "Jake, please just calm down It doesn't help anyone to get all upset."

Jake took a deep breath and calmed down, placing his hand over top of Cassie's. Thank God for that girl's power over Jake. Otherwise, I would be in deep shit. With a sigh Jake closed his eyes, "Right. You're right Cass. Sorry Marco. Look, we can deal with the Chapman later, in the meantime, focus on the mission at hand, and when we get some free time, then we worry about Chapman. As for the possible Yeerk threat to the governor's wife, we will take turns through the night performing surveillance. Tobias, you can take day turn. The rest of us will once again take two hour shifts through out the day, so whenever you need to rest, you can." He sighed and stretched, "Cassie, how much longer till this thing starts?"

She glanced at the clock on her wall. It was one of those corny birdcall clocks; you know the ones I mean. Each hour is a different bird that sings to let you know what time it is. She looked back at Jake, "About two hours."

"Right, in two hours, Cassie and I take the first shift. Ax and Marco take the second, then Rach and-"

Tobias cut-in in thought speak. He and Ax had demorphed; they must have been there for a while. (I'll help Rach on her shift. I can still work during the day.)

"Ok then. Rach and Tobias get third shift. Every hour and a half we rotate, Those of us still at the house should still be reachable by thought speak." Jake finished laying his plan. "And one thought speak capable person is here at all times for immediate response."

"Great." I murmured leaning back on the sofa. "You guys get paired off by couples. You'll spend all your spy time making out."

"Aw," Rachel gave me a mock pout, "Marco wants Caitlin to join so he can be paired off with his girlfriend."

I blinked then let out a sharp laugh, "As if I want anything to do with her!"

Cassie gave me that look again, like she had in the hall at school. The look that said she knew something about me that I didn't.

(Sorry it took so long to update, but wow, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written for anything.)

**Attharun**: Wow, that's about the best comment anyone writing a fanfic can receive. Thank you very much!

**Brisk33**: Thanks for being so understanding about the chaps taking so long. And sorry I didn't get the chap up sooner!

**LilManiac**: Sorry, that's just the way it works. Marco is mine, or Caitlin's when I'm not using him :P

**Traycon3**: Well, feel free if you get an idea for a chap to let me know, I'll try and work in suggestions if I can.

**LucreziaNoin86**: Yay! Tobias and Rachel get to cuddle and go on patrol together! Yay! Yeah, Marco and Caitlin girly squeal gotta love it!

**Edriss**: Once again, being compared to the actual in such a glowing manner is the highest compliment, and I thank you. Sorry I didn't work your suggestion into this chap, but maybe later.


	7. Chapter 7

((I do not own the Animorphs. They are the creation of author K. A. Applegate.))

Chapter 7

Four hours later I was a great horned owl winging my way over the forest. My eyes could pick up everything through the dark. An owl is nocturnal, so its eyes are like natural night vision goggles. I was flying towards the campsite, a silent killer. (So, Ax-man, what exactly are we supposed to be looking for here?)

(Anything suspicious, I suppose, Marco.) Ax was a raccoon down below, scurrying across the leaves on the ground. When we reached the camp he made his way up a tree at the edge of the site, and I landed silently in a tree on the other side.

(Oh joy, they're all sleeping. This should be fun.) I ruffled my feathers as I looked around the site for anything unusual. I was a little preoccupied though. I just couldn't get Caitlin out of my mind.

(Was that sarcasm, Marco?) Ax's question made me let out a thought speak laugh.

(Yeah, it was. You're getting good.) Often times Human humor confused Ax. Andalites aren't exactly fond of jokes; they're a very serious people. Suddenly I heard a twig snap and looked over my shoulder in the direction of the sound. One benefit of being an owl, it's very easy to look over your shoulder. (Hey Ax, I think I may have found something suspicious. You keep watching the camp, I'll be right back.)

I took off and followed the two people I had seen walking away from the campsite. One was a tall blond woman, probably in her mid-twenties. She had her long blond hair pulled up into a high ponytail. The other was a man probably around my dad's age. He had short, graying hair, and was a little taller than the woman.

Once they had gotten far enough from the tents the man pressed a button on his watch and a hologram appeared a hologram of a blue creature that was definitely not from this world. The blond spoke, "Irad2247 and Rigon3472 reporting."

Those were definitely not human names. (Oh, boy. Hey Ax-man, we have definite Yeerks. And one of those hologram things of our favorite Visser.) I called out to him as I perched in a nearby tree and tried to act like I was just a clueless, ordinary owl.

(Marco, do you require some aid?) Ax asked me nervously from where ever he was at the moment. I assume still in that tree.

(Nah, I'm pretty well hidden behind some leaves on this tree I'm in. I think I'll be ok.)

(If you are certain.) Ax sounded a little uncertain as he replied. I reassured him that if I needed any help, I'd let him know, and tried to focus on what the Visser was saying.

(Is the target in place?) The commanding tone of the Visser's thought speak was scary enough. But when you realized that he would ask them to kill anything that could possibly be an Andalite Bandit, it was terrifying just being there. I wanted to hide myself a little more, but an owl playing hide and seek is definitely not a natural thing.

"She is sleeping at the camp, Visser. Along with the rest of the humans." Blondie seemed to be doing all the talking, her companion just stood there silently, "By tomorrow night, we should be able to seize her."

(Why not tonight?) Visser Three asked with a slight hiss in his voice. He was not a patient Yeerk.

"With all due respect, Visser, the timing wouldn't work. It's too soon. We will attempt to isolate her during our bird-watching expedition tomorrow, and if we cannot, we will take her from the tent in the night. If we manage to get her during the day, it will appear far less suspicious." The man finally piped up. He was terrified. I don't blame him; any Yeerk under the Visser's command knew that if you said something he didn't like there was a good chance your head would roll. Of course, he was a hologram at the moment, but that didn't make him any less frightening.

(Very well then. Just make sure you accomplish what you came here to do. I have ways of dealing with those who fail me, as you well know.)

"Y-yes Visser. We will not fail you." The man was visibly shaking he was so scared.

(They're going to get her tomorrow, during a bird-watching trip. Jake, can you guys here me too?) I directed my thought speech only at my friends. You can do that, because if you couldn't you'd be in big trouble if someone overheard you.

(We can hear you.) Tobias replied.

Suddenly I was hit from behind. (AHH!) The pain was intense, but it was more that I had been caught off guard. I looked around to see what had hit me. It was another Owl! This must have been his territory. (Damn!)

(Marco? Marco, are you ok?)

(Ack! I hate when animals get territorial on me!) I flapped my wings to get away. I had heard enough, no more reason for me to stay here.

Unfortunately, the Visser caught site of me flying away as I continued to be attacked by another bird. (Andalite spy.) He hissed, his hologram pointing in my direction. (Don't let him get away!

No questions asked two Dracon Beams were leveled at me. Those two were too smart to bring up that normal birds would live out here, and that territory disputes happen all the time. A statement like that could be fatal to them.

TSEEW! TSEEW!

The weapons fired, I barely dodged the red beams of light as I hauled ass out of their. If they hadn't known that I was a spy before, they knew now. No regular bird would have thought to dodge a light, as was made obvious when the owl that had blown my cover disintegrated in mid-attack.

TSEEW! TSEEW! TSEEW!

I was surprised no one back at the camp heard, I guess I was farther away than I thought. I flew away as fast as I could, deliberately heading away from Cassie's. This had been the plan. If you get caught and have to run, head away from Cassie's. Demorph as soon as you're safe, and then hide until you can make it back. (Ahhh! They're firing at me! I'm heading to safety. See you later.)

(Be Careful, Marco)

(No duh, Bird-boy.) I hauled ass out of there. The controllers chased as far as they could without going way to far from the camp. They couldn't risk being discovered missing.

I landed in a yard behind a house that had all the lights off and hid in the darkness behind a tool shed. I began to change. The beak sucked back into my head forming teeth. The wings popped and cracked as they switched directions, sprouting fingers at the end. My skin appeared as the feathers were sucked back in. Lips popped out of my face to cover the teeth that had been just kind of sitting there. A nose appeared right after, and I began to grow, shooting up like some magic sky scraper. The talons rotated around my feet, two of them splitting so I had the right number of digits on each of my newly formed feet.

The change finished, I looked around trying to figure out where exactly I was. How far was I from Cassie's, how long would it take me to get back without crossing the Yeerks' path again.

Suddenly I heard the sound of the shed door closing. Great, someone had been out in the shed! I could only hope that it wasn't a person who'd ask too many question's if they saw me. I tried to sneak away, but Human's don't have the stealth benefit of the owl. I stepped n a stick and there was a loud crack which caused the person who had been in the shed to run around behind it to investigate.

"Marco?" Came a voice filled with disbelief.

As my eyes adjusted to the dark I realized who it was. What were the odds this house would belong to her? "Caitlin…"

((Bum bum buuuum. How evil am I? Cliffhanger! Muwahahahahah! Go ahead just guess what happens next, if I like it, maybe I add it. As long as it doesn't interfere with my own plans.))


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the Animorphs series. Caitlin is the only character in this story which I claim all rights too. I apologize for all grammar and spelling errors, and for any lapses in character. _

Chapter 8

"What the heck are you doing here?" Caitlin snapped at me suspiciously. She looked different than she usually did. For starters, her hair wasn't in its usual bun. Instead it was down loose around her shoulders. Her skirt suit had been replaced with a pair of jeans and a loose fitting T-shirt. I would never have guessed the girl even owned a pair of jeans. She eyed my morphing outfit and burst into a fit of giggles, "And what the heck are you wearing?"

"I was jogging…this is my jogging outfit…" I offered as a rather lame excuse and hoped she would buy it.

"Riiight," Ok, she didn't believe me, not that I can blame her, I wouldn't have believed me either, "And you just happened to be jogging through my back yard?"

"Hey," I pointed out honestly, "I had no clue this was your back yard. Believe me, if I had, I wouldn't be here!"

She gave me this weird look, like she was trying to get inside my head, and figure out what I was thinking, then after a long pause, "Ok, but you were still jogging through random peoples' yards. That's a good way to get yourself arrested from trespassing."

I had nothing to say to that. She had a point, not that it would matter if I got arrested, I could escape easily. And I was way too cute for anyone to press charges anyway. That was the angle I decide to go with, "Hey, no one would have me arrested. I'm way too adorable."

She burst into another laughing fit as I struck a pose trying to accentuate my incredibly good looks, "You know, Marco, you could use a good helping of humility."

I gawked at her as if I'd never heard the word before, "Humility? What's that?"

She removed her glasses and rubbed the corners of her eyes, "Look, I'm getting tired. Just tell me why you're here, dressed like that, and then I'm going back in before my dad thinks I got kidnapped on my way to the shed."

She looked at me, though I doubt she could see clearly without the specs. Her eyes were a very light shade of blue, I had never noticed before. A blinked a couple time and snapped back into reality to give her my witty response, as was expected, "I'd tell ya, but then I'd have ta kill ya."

"Oh that's original." She rolled her eyes before covering them again with the glasses, "You still won't tell me what you're up to, fine, but I already warned you I'd find out, you delinquent."

Delinquent? Oh that was rich. I was the exact opposite of a delinquent, I was saving the world! Too bad I couldn't tell her that, "Ok, Sherlock. I'm gonna get going, you should get you're beauty rest, believe me, you need it."

That last part was a lie. When she dressed like a normal human being she wasn't bad looking, as I had just found out. It shocked me that I was even thinking that, but it was true.

Her eyes narrowed in anger at the comment, "You're something else; you know that! So get back to whatever it was you were up to, and get lost!"

She turned and hurried back into her house. I stood there in shock, had what I said really offended her that much? This was how we always acted, picking on one another, I hadn't even meant what I said.

A few minutes later I saw a second story light snap on, it must have been her bedroom. I felt awful, but at least it had gotten her off my back for a little while.

I had to get back to Cassie's, and I didn't want to risk morphing so far out from her place and getting caught by the Yeerks, so I began walking. I had to blow off some steam anyways. I must have been a real site though. Walking along the street in black spandex shorts and an ancient Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtle shirt, no wonder Caitlin had burst out laughing.

I reached Cassie's house and walked in after checking to make sure none of the people from the benefit campout were there to see it. Immediately I was rushed by my friends.

"Marco!" Jake shouted when he saw me, "You're ok! You took so long, I was getting worried."

"Yeah, I'm fine man. I just had to lay low for awhile before I could start back." I wasn't going to tell them about this little Caitlin encounter, I was still feeling guilty about upsetting her, and didn't want to have to explain what had happened. I could handle the Caitlin situation on my own.

"Hmmm…" Cassie. Once more she could tell there was something on my mind. Sometimes her ability to read people was annoying, "Well, at least you're back."

Of course, due her capability to get inside peoples heads, she could also tell I didn't want to talk about it. She'd probably approach me about it later though, just to see if I needed anyone to confide in.

Since we had discovered the basic plot of the Yeerks, Jake had called Ax back so we could discuss plans to thwart their attempt to get the Governor's wife. Then Rachel and Tobias would take their turn on surveillance for the night, just in case.

"So, Jake, what's the plan?" I asked as I made my way to the couch and flopped onto it.

"Right, well. According to what you heard, Marco, they strike tomorrow during that bird watching thing."

"Right," I nodded, "Just one possible problem. It was either get blasted or act very un-owl-like. Since they caught me spying, they might have changed tactics."

"True, that's a very good point. Which is why we have to finish making plans as quickly as possible so Rach and Tobias can keep tabs on the Yeerks incase they do change plans. Now, Cassie. Are there any birds at all that we might be able to use in the barn? Songbirds or whatever that are common enough we won't catch extra attention?"

"Raven. We just got one the other day that was attacked by a cat."

(Great) Tobias muttered in thought speak, (Cousin to the crow.) I guess crows attack hawks. Tobias doesn't like them much, seeing as he lives his life as a bird of prey.

"Right, ravens it is. Ok, plan is simple enough. We acquire the raven, and then tail the governor's wife. We can't strike in the forest, too many possible casualties if the other birdwatchers come to investigate. Once their clear of the forest though, they'll need to transfer her to the Yeerk Pool; either the main pool or one of those smaller portable ones. Tobias and Rachel, when you go out tonight, look for any place near the camp that they could possibly hide a mini pool. We strike them on their way to the pool."

"No, that's not at all complicated." I said rolling my eyes.

"It was less complicated in my head." He shrugged and we laughed, "Cassie, what time does the bird watching thing start?"

"Umm….around three I think. They have a few other activities planned first."

"Ok. We spend the morning looking for convenient mini Yeerk Pool locations. Tobias, you spend the morning on surveillance, just in case of a change in plans."

(Right. Will do, Jake.)

"Ok then. Tobias and Rachel, your turn on night shift, be careful, they know their being watched."

"They know their being watched by owls." I commented, "Maybe there's a different night time morph Rachel could acquire?" Tobias would be morphing raccoon; it was one of the first morphs he acquired after he had gotten his power back.

"There's a possum that was clipped by a car." Cassie motioned that we should follow her to the barn, where we acquired the raven, and Rachel, Jake, Cassie and I acquired the possum, since we weren't able to use our owl morphs anymore for this mission.

"Ok," Cassie cautioned as we walked up to the creatures cage, "Now be Careful touching it. They can be pretty vicious if they get cornered."

The possum was a lot bigger than I had expected. I'd never seen one up close before, just squashed on the roadside. Rachel was the first to approach it.

"It's just an oversized rat…" She reached into the cage, and the thing let out a loud growl as it lunged forward and latched onto her hand.

"Ahh!" She pulled her hand back, the skin on it getting shredded. "That wasn't fun…"

The blood was pouring from the lacerations on her hand. Cassie looked at her, "I told you to be careful. If you had waited a second, I'd have helped you out. I'll acquire it first, hopefully the trance kicks in, and then you guys can get it."

Cassie carefully approached the possum and it growled dangerously. One of Cassie's hands was covered with a thick leather glove; the other was bare so she could make contact to acquire its DNA. Her glove clad hand reached quickly into the cage, and she grasped the possum by the back of the neck and hauled it out. Her bare hand grabbed its tail and the creature went limp as it became part of her.

When you acquire an animal, it usually goes into a trancelike state. Occasionally it doesn't happen, and then it can get nasty. I was glad this wasn't one of those occasions. I eyed the creature warily. "That is one mean rodent…"

"It's a marsupial actually, like a kangaroo." Cassie said with a shrug.

"Whatever it is, it's vicious." I said as we walked back to her house, Jake and Cassie walking side by side, Rachel with Tobias perched carefully on her shoulder, and me…and a blue alien creature. I suddenly felt very left out.

Cassie looked back at me over her shoulder, and said something to Jake who looked back as well and nodded. Cassie fell back and took Ax's place at my side. Ax, who was in human morph just in case we were spotted, moved up to walk alongside Jake.

"Ok Marco, what really happened?"

"What are you talking about, Cassie?" I feigned ignorance, but being Cassie she saw right through me.

She quirked a brow, "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. But it's not good to just keep whatever's bothering you too yourself. We're on the same team; I'd like to think that rather than just being some girl who happens to be friends with your best friend, I'm your friend too."

I sighed some. Usually, it's Jake I tell everything too. I mean, he's been my best friend forever, but maybe in this case it was better to talk to Cassie. She was a girl after all; maybe she could help me out, "It's just this whole Caitlin thing."

"Uh-huh." Cassie nodded, "I guessed as much. What happened this time?"

"Well…my emergency landing happened to take place behind the shed in her yard, go figure. She didn't see me morph, but she did catch me in my outfit."

"Oh. Did you manage to come up with a good excuse?"

"Not one that she believed. But, I think upset her trying to get out of it." I ran a hand over my hair.

"How so?"

"I told her to get to bed, because she needed beauty sleep. She got really tweaked."

I must have been talking loud because Rachel turned around. "Marco! Good grief, were you that desperate to come up with something?"

"Hey, I feel awful about it!" I sighed again, and Cassie gave me that same knowing look she had been giving me lately.

"Marco, I think you need to try and work things out with Caitlin." Cassie commented.

"Work what out? She hates me, and doesn't trust me as far as she can throw me."

Cassie just shrugged, "hey, you'll think of something. You could start by apologizing once this mission is over."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Thanks, Cassie."

We walked into her house, only after bidding Rachel and Bird-boy goodbye. Fortunately, once Rachel morphed her hand would no longer be slashed to bits from the possum bite. We watched as they went through the changes of becoming a different creature, and then scurried off as a raccoon and a possum.

_Wow, another long one. I am trying very hard to come up with a way to get this where I want it to be, but I'm having writer's block issues._

**Edriss**: Well, this is what springs up when nobody has any clue what should happen next. I hate my writer's block!

**Qwerty**: Odd? How so? Wait, do I even want to know?

**Sednonsatia**: Thanks for the reviews. I appretiate the honesty, and I'm very glad that you tried so hard to make it sound nice. But if you don't mind some critique on the critique, the grammar and spelling corrections are a little annoying. I understand if you're a grammar buff and it annoys you, but to just have them all pointed out is very discouraging. If your going to point out all the little mistakes, try to balance out the critique with good things too. I do appreciate the pointing out when I slip OOC, because I'm trying hard not to do that. BTW, when Marco said, "No Duh, Bird-Boy" he was talking to Tobias, not Ax. Sorry I didn't clarify that, I can see why you got a little confused and thought I'd messed up.

**Attharun**: Hmm, good guess.

**LucreziaNoin86**: Hah, I do know how to get people hooked, don't I!

**Traycon3**: Ok, ok, ok! I'll continue! I never planned not too! Patience my friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Animorphs, and I apologize for any slips OOC. _

**Author's Note: **_This is going to be a brief chapter from Caitlin's perspective just to set up the scenario and avoid too much confusion. Next Chap we go back to Marco, but if you decide you want more from Caitlin's POV, let me know._

Chapter 9: Caitlin

I don't know why Marco's comment bothered me so much. It's not like I should have expected the creep to think I was beautiful or like I even cared what he thought, and I know he likely didn't mean what he had said, but it did bother me. It bothered me to the point where I couldn't get to sleep that night. Instead, I slipped out of my house as quietly as possible and followed him. Something was going on, and I was determined to find out what. He went to a house on a farm that was a fairly good distance from the suburbs where I live.

When he opened the door to the house I ducked behind some bushes near a fence to avoid being spotted in the light from the entrance. I heard a fuss, a young male voice, probably that Jake kid he hangs out with, talking about how relieved he was that Marco was safe. That meant Marco was involved in something dangerous. It was a gang! I knew it!

They disappeared into the house for a few minutes and I took the time to snoop around some. It looked like an ordinary enough farm house, until I got to the barn and found it full of various wild animals in cages. They ranged from wolves to birds, and even a bear cub. There were actually a couple of domestic horses as well.

I heard the house door open once again and I looked around for a place to hide, ducking quickly into an empty stall, praying that I wouldn't be discovered. I held my breath as I realized they were heading to the barn. The group of kids from lunch the other day and another boy I had never seen before, as well as a hawk that had perched itself upon Rachel's shoulder, entered.

I peaked through a small hole in the door I was crouching behind and the new guy in the group began to bubble and turn blue. My eyes had to be double their normal size and it was all I could do to keep from screaming and being discovered. The blue thing, for it was no longer a boy, oozed and his parts all shifted, and soon he was a strange creature like nothing on earth. A horse with a human torso, a scorpion tale, blue fur and an extra pair of eyes. It was some genetic experiment gone horridly wrong! Or, or an alien. That explained the break in at Zone Ninety-one; they had been looking to prevent any evidence of their alien friend from being found. Maybe, in fact, they were all aliens who could disguise themselves as humans! Wait until I told the captain!

They all gathered around a large black bird, reaching out one by one and putting their hands on it. It's cawing fuss was silenced only a few moments after the first one too touch it, Jake, had laid hands on it. It remained silent as each of the other's repeated the ritual.

Then they moved onto an opossum. I saw the alien creature glancing around the barn, and Jake suddenly blinked, and looked at it before looking towards the stall I was crouched in. I held my breath and ducked even further into the stall. Fortunately none of the other's seemed to have noticed the creature's behavior.

There was a cry of pain from Rachel, which thankfully distracted the alien and Jake's attention from me, and she was scolded some by Cassie. The possum had bitten the blond, leaving bloody gashes across her hand. She was bleeding badly, but no one really took the time to notice, or else they didn't care. There was talk of something called 'acquiring' and Marco, Rachel, Jake and Cassie repeated the routine they had used on the bird.

The alien returned to the state of a boy, they left and I listened in on a conversation on how I had found Marco in my yard. He seemed genuinely remorseful for what he had said to me. I did hear the term 'Morph'. Morph was a good way to describe what had happened to the alien-boy. I peered around the corner of the barn, making certain to stay out of sight in the shadows, and watched in terror as Rachel began to ooze and melt, and became an opossum. The hawk also melted, and re-solidified in the form of a raccoon. I covered my mouth to prevent a scream and ducked back into the barn long enough to vomit from the awful sight.

I re-emerged and saw that everyone had returned inside, but the opossum, Rachel, and the raccoon, the hawk, were entering the forest. I crept in silence after them. It was only a few hours till dawn, my father would be wondering where I was, but I was determined to find out for certain what was going on.

I wandered through the forest, having lost track of the two creatures, looking for any sign of them. What I found was a huge campsite, and a gagged woman being drug as silently as possible from the site, obviously she had been drugged, for she wasn't putting up much of a struggle. I gasped when I saw who it was. It was the governor's wife! They were kidnapping the governor's wife! One of the two kidnappers heard me gasp and turned to face me, leveling a very odd looking gun at me.

"Get over here." She hissed in silence. She was armed, so what choice did I have but to comply? I walked over and was very quickly hit in the back of the head by the weapon. Then everything went black.

_Ok, I knew I wanted her to get captured; I just needed to figure out how to get her there. And before ya'll jump down my throat about how the Yeerks were going to grab the Gov.'s wife at the bird watching thing, remember I also had Marco point out that they might change their plan. The fact that plans were changed will be pointed out in the next chapter, don't worry. And sorry that took so long!_

**Powertrash**: I Already had some idea where I wanted it to go. Thanks for the help though, without the constant support of fans I wouldn't be able to continue at all! And thanks for thinking all the characters are right on!

**Qwerty**: Oh! So that's what you meant! Lol! Hmm…is the Ellimist involved? I hadn't thought of that angle!

**LilManiac**: Well, for now my writer's block is cured! I even have the next chappie ready to go up

**Lily of the Shadows**: Gee! Thanks for thinking I got so close to the original! I know this chappie doesn't really blend with K. A.'s format, but it's kinda a necessary filler. Sorry for making you wait so long!

**traycon3**: I know, poor Marco!

**Attharun**: Caitlin IS smart, but it appears to be HER that is in trouble!

**LucreziaNoin86**: Yes, I hate writers block! It's evil! I'm glad that you like my fic despite you're normal preferences!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the characters and creatures of Animorphs. I do however own Caitlin. However, as long as I am credited with her creation, I don't mind other people using her in their own stories. Just let me know so I can read them!_

Chapter 10: Marco

We had just barely begun to get settled back into our spots in the living room for what little part of the night was left when we heard a thought-speak shout from Rachel. (They're making their move! Aw, man! They've got her! And someone else!)

"They were supposed to at least wait until tomorrow!" I cried as I slapped my forehead, "They were very clear about not wanting it done tonight!"

"Yeah, well when Visser Three is involved they don't get much choice when their original plan doesn't work." Jake was already beginning to shift into his owl morph. Feather's erupting in ragged patches as he shrunk. His beak burst from his face and he switched to thought-speak mode. (Rachel, can you tell who the other person is?)

(Caitlin!) She cried, (What the heck is she doing here?)

"Man!" I focused my mind as best I could to begin to morph. Owl was best for speed night travel. At least if we wanted perspective on where they were. We were in various stages of morph, Jake was completely done, Ax around halfway through, Cassie even further, despite having started after all of us, and I was farthest behind, largely due to the fact I was distracted by the fact that this was my fault, "She followed me after I left her house!"

(Marco, chill. Focus on morphing, then we can get her out of this.) Jake said as he ruffled his feathers, (Just finish morphing ASAP.)

I closed my eyes and focused, the changes began to come faster, feathers, beak, tail, the huge eyes, the talons, now I was an owl.

(Ok, let get going, no time to waste. Rachel, Tobias, what's going on out there?)

Tobias's voice filled our heads in reply, (They're hauling them off through the trees. It looks like there's an ATV waiting for them. I bet they've got a mini pool nearby. There's a side road that leads to the highway not to far off, and then it's a short shot to a group of old Warehouses.)

(Wow…great memory.) Rachel commented. Tobias was still a raccoon, and reciting his daily bird's eye view from memory, and if I'd had time, I might have been impressed too.

(Right.) Jake said as he flapped his wings and flew through the window, (I think I know the warehouses. We'll go there and try and figure out which one has the pool, you two keep a tab on that ATV. Rachel, go owl for a sky view, Tobias, think you can manage night flying as a hawk?)

(Can do, Jake) Tobias replied.

The rest of us were winging it to the warehouses. Figuring out which one was serving as their base would not be an easy task. They all looked the same, huge buildings with no windows. There was a cluster of about eight, which was twice as many buildings as we had Animorphs on hand.

(Hey, Jake, wouldn't it be easier just to see what building they go into?) Cassie asked.

(Yeah, but then we wouldn't have the same advantage as far as strategy goes. We figure out which building they're heading for, and we can figure out how to attack.) Jake sounded tired as he replied, of course we all were tired, we had spent most of the night morphing and demorphing, and that can be exhausting.

(Yes, but there are eight buildings and four of us. We do not want to risk going in to four separate buildings, and that means you must double the amount of time to examine all the buildings. It would be a lot more effective just to come up with a loose plan for each building, in my opinion, Prince Jake. Of course, as always, I shall do whatever you command.)

(Good point, Ax. Alright then, that's how we do it. So, here's the basic plan, we send in half the team, Me, Ax and Marco. Rachel, Tobias and Cassie stay as backup, and try to find a quick means of escape.)

(Whoa, Jake, I am not backup!) Rachel said, (Oh, by the way, we should be there in like, two more minutes; they're in a Gateway truck that was parked on the side road.)

(Oh great. Now the Yeerks have corrupted the computer world! What's next! Disney?) I cried sarcastically, as was expected, it earned a small laugh from the group.

As they had said, two minutes later the truck arrived and pulled into one of the larger warehouses. Jake wasted no time in getting us started. (Right, Rachel, Cassie and Tobias, you guys find an escape vehicle, but stay out of sight. Marco, Ax, you two know what to do.)

We all demorphed, except Tobias, feathers slurped into our bodies, beaks dematerialized, parts that hadn't been there before appeared, parts that shouldn't be there disappeared. Four very conspicuous human kids and an Alien stood in the shadows of a warehouse, with a hawk perched on the roof.

Then Jake and I began to go into out battle morphs. I focused my mind on the gorilla inside me. My muscles quadrupled in size. My eyes grew slightly smaller as my nose and mouth pushed out into the leathery face of a primate. The skin on my hands and feet grew tough and leathery as well, and my hair spread down my neck onto my back and across the rest of my body. When the morph was complete I looked at Jake, he was a tiger, one of the most feared and respected creature's in the animal kingdom. Four hundred pounds of liquid strength and grace. And I was a gorilla, all muscle. A gentle giant, gorillas are vegetarian, but watch out if you ever make one mad.

"Remind me again why I'm stuck on look out duty?" Rachel muttered folding her arms across her chest.

(Because,) Jake said flexing his claws, (We don't want to go overkill if we don't have to take in the whole team, I need to go because you guy seem to think I call the shots, Marco needs to go cuz he's got the ape morph, and Ax needs to go cuz he's the resident alien, and he'll make them think we are all Andalites.)

"Right. I knew all that. Why is the ape important?"

(Rachel, we need to go now, just keep a look out.) Jake turned towards the building, and we walked the perimeter looking for a door. We found one, and I opened it, opened it so far it came off its hinges entirely. (Marco, we aren't here to tear down the building.)

(Right, sorry.) We walked in and looked around, (Jake, man there's nothing here!)

Jake growled as he looked around, (Great, just great. Rachel, Cassie, Tobias! Forget the get away car, we need backup in here. I think we just found ourselves a Yeerk Pool entrance!)

(Ok, Jake. We did find a car though, a U-haul actually. Should work.)

(Good. Thanks, Tobias.) A few moments later we were joined by a wolf, a grizzly bear, and a red-tailed hawk. (Ok, spread out and search for the actual entrance.)

I knuckle walked across the building, and there against the wall was a very large Gateway box. Something was out of place though. The box was melded to the floor and the wall. I rapped on it as gently as I could, and heard the clang of knuckles on steal. Then the side of the box slid down into the floor, and I was faced with four Hork-Bajir, (Umm, Jake…I think I found it.)

_Viola. Another chapter down. Again, sorry I took so long to update. I hope I stayed IC, but I can never tell for sure how IC I am. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Side Note: **_I would just like to say, I'm glad Caitlin seems to be a hit. I know a lot of people don't like OCs, including me actually (unless I write them, lol). I never expected this story to become such a big hit, so thank you all for you're support, and I'm sure Caitlin would thank you too._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Animorphs, or any characters except for Caitlin._

Chapter 11: Marco

The first Hork-Bajir out of the box-elevator stepped out slashing at me. Gorillas aren't the most graceful creatures in the world, but I managed to dodge the blow, bringing one of my own up to connected with the alien's gut. Believe me, you never want to be sucker punched by a gorilla, the Hork-Bajir went flying. He hit the wall, but he wasn't out just yet.

As two of the three creatures still in the elevator charged at me, the one I had sent flying climbed to his feet, only to have a tiger launch itself at his face.

The two who had charged me lashed out at the same time with their wrist blades. I managed to dodge on, but the other clipped me across the arm, causing blood to seep into the shaggy dark fur.

The Hork-Bajir still in the elevator found himself face to face with Ax, and muttered what I assume was a Hork-Bajir curse word.

I didn't have too much time to think about it though; I still had a two on one fight to worry about. I stepped back, trying to decide which opponent to attack first when suddenly a wolf leaped at the one on my right, catching it in the chest and knocking it to the floor. The Hork-Bajir on my right was distracted by the surprise attack, and I used that moment to ram him with my shoulder, using all the gorilla strength I could muster.

I managed to get him cornered, and he lashed out, a streak of blood appeared on my leathery snout. I hauled of and punched him, a little too hard, because I heard the sick sound of his neck snapping.

I looked around the warehouse. Four dead Hork-Bajir lay on the floor. Jake was standing by the body of his opponent, a red stripe standing out against the black and orange of his flank, only a shallow cut, he was lucky. Ax hadn't had any trouble getting his opponent taken care of; an Andalite tail is a force to be reckoned with. The dead Hork-Bajir's head lay next to his body. Cassie was panting slightly, a bloody gash across her muzzle dripping on the floor; she must have gotten slashed while tackling the Hork-Bajir she was standing near.

(That was way too easy…) Jake muttered as he looked around.

(Yeah.) I agreed, (No way they just send four of them after us…)

(They didn't send them.) Cassie padded her way to the box-elevator as she spoke, (It was a coincidence. But there's going to be a lot more where those came from, after all, it's the Yeerk Pool.)

There was a moment of silence. We were dreading what came next. The Yeerk Pool was as close as it got to hell on earth. The smell, the screams, the images. They're the type of thing that gives you nightmares, real nightmares. The kind that makes you wake up screaming in a cold sweat.

We made our way to the box, (Well,) Jake commented quietly, (Here it goes. Remember, in and out, quick as possible.)

I looked at Rachel; we all knew what she would say next, it was ritual, like my nervous jokes. She didn't let me down, (Let's do it.)

An ape, a tiger, a bird, a wolf, a bear and an alien managed to cram into what looked like an oversized refrigerator box. There was a stomach churning lurch as it began its descent. We scarcely breathed, we were not looking forward to this battle, except maybe Rachel, she lived of the thrill of the fight.

Another lurch as the elevator stopped moving and the doors slid open. We al piled out of what looked like a normal cave wall, and as we did a shout went up from a nearby human controller, "Andalites!"

He was quickly taken care of by the flat of Ax's tail, and we raced out of the elevator. Tobias flapped towards the roof of the giant cavern that was the Yeerk Pool. Dozens of Dracon beams were fired at him, barely missing. It was chaos. Five seriously out of place animals and an Andalite, lost amid the shuffles and screams of the involuntary hosts.

I barreled past a cage of humans and Hork-Bajir, temporarily free of their Yeerks. One pitiful blond woman reached out and grabbed a handful of my fur, "Help me! Please! Save me!"

I wished I could, just save all those people. But there were two humans we had come for. And the fate for escaped hosts was dismal.

(Anyone see the governor's wife?) Jake shouted in our heads, as we heard a roar that let us know he was doing battle.

(Or Caitlin!) I added, as I grabbed a Hork-Bajir that had been slashing at me around its neck and hurled it into the pool, (Don't forget Caitlin!)

(Got 'em!) Tobias said as he swooped low over head, blinding a Hork-Bajir that was attacking me from behind, (Caitlin is in the cages near old McDonald's entrance, and Mrs. Governor is in line for the infestation pier! We gotta hurry!)

(Right.) Jake leaped over the heads of a group of human controllers, and Rachel shoved them easily into one of the underground buildings, ramming it shut with a piece of iron tubing that the Yeerks for some reason had lying around. (Marco, you and Cassie and Tobias go and try and get Caitlin. Me and Rachel and Ax will get the governor's wife! But Marco, you should open the cages and let everyone go, so they don't know who you're after. Grab Caitlin on her way past, and get her out ASAP. We meet by the U-haul Tobias found!)

We split up. I'm not sure what Jake and his group had to face, they were on the other side of the compound. I plowed my way through a barrier of human controllers to get to Caitlin's cage. I ripped the door open, (Go! Get out of here everyone!)

The stunned captives didn't need to be told twice. They ran out of there like the hounds of hell were on their heels, and since they were being chased by various breeds of controllers, that was almost true. Caitlin was near the back of the cage, and one of the last ones out. She tried to run, casting me a terrified glance, but I reached out and caught her around the waist, (Oh no you don't.)

"Let go!" She screeched, pummeling me with her tiny human fists. As though that could hurt a gorilla.

(Not a chance, princess) I muttered, and I saw her expression change, as though she were trying to figure out if she knew the talking monkey.

The scene around was complete chaos. Tobias was dive bombing controllers, leaving them with bloody gashes across their scalps. Cassie sank her fangs deep into Hork-Bajir flesh. Dracon fire was every where.

I hoisted Caitlin over my shoulder; she was putting up considerably less of a fight now, although she still screeched in shock. We made a beeline for the elevator. I punched out a human controller who was foolish enough to stand in my way, but I only had one free hand, so Cassie took care of most of them, with some help from Tobias.

We made it too the U-haul. The Hork-Bajir hadn't followed right away, and we all hid out of sight in the back. Cassie whimpered as she looked at the door, (We should go back for Jake and Rachel!)

(No.) I hated myself for saying it, but someone had too, (He told us to get Caitlin out and go to the U-haul, we did. We can't just abandon her now and go back.)

(But, Marco, it's Jake!) She insisted, (And Rachel, and Ax!)

(We can't! Look, I'm worried about them too, but you go out there now, and you'll give away our location!) I insisted, sitting in a corner of the truck.

Cassie nodded her wolf head in understanding, but continued to look worriedly at the door.

I don't know what Jake had to go through with his half of the team. I remember that he was yelling out instructions to Rachel and Ax. And I know it took a turn for the worse because I heard Visser Three's loud thought-speak as the doors of the elevator slipped shut behind us, and he confronted Jake.

_Ok, so I figure next I try my hand at a really short Jake chapter to let you all see how the gov.'s wife getting rescued is going, then back to Marco's POV. I should have just made this a megamorphs style story, oh well, too late now. It's a Marco story, with brief glimpses at other POVs. And I'm sorry, I'm not very good at fight scenes._

**Brisk33**: lol, glad to impress. Hope you like this chappie too.

**Lily of the Shadow**: Thanks, I hoped it was IC.

**LucreziaNoin86**: Yeah, uh-oh. A box of Hork-Bajir is never a good sign.

**Qwerty**: Yeah, sorry again this chap took so long. I'm having issues.

**Traycon**: Jake is my hardest character too write. So if he was a little ooc, I'm sorry. I just can't really pull off the strong leader image.

**Attharun**: I thought the box as the Pool entrance was pretty nifty too.

**Krazi little aus**: Sorry to keep you waiting so long! Thanks for the kind words in your review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the Animorphs, with the exception of the character of Caitlin._

**Note: **_Just a reminder, this chappie is from Jake's POV. Now, Jake isn't exactly my best character, so forgive me if he's a little ooc._

Chapter 12: Jake

I let out a roar as I raced towards the infestation pier. Rachel was growling in low grizzly tones as she swatted aside controllers as though they were flies, clearing a path for us. At the edge of the pier we were surrounded by Hork-Bajir.

I heard the commotion from the cages as Marco, Cassie and Tobias opened them, and a screech I assumed was Caitlin. I didn't have time to worry about that though. The governor's wife was struggling on the pier, looking terrified.

"No!" She screamed and tried to pull away from the Hork-Bajir that were holding her.

(Jake,) Rachel's voice sounded in my head, (Something's not right. Look at her.)

As Rachel busted a Hork-Bajir's jaw I looked over again at the governor's wife. Rachel was right. It was almost as though the woman knew what was gonna happen to her, (it's a trap! She's already been infested before!)

I was distracted by my realization and didn't see the bladed wrist coming towards my spine, (Jake! Watch out!)

Hearing Rachel's cry I was able to dodge, but not fast enough. The blade missed my spine, but sliced deep into my side. Blood came gushing from between my ribs.

Amid it all the shouts of the governor's wife were mixed with the shouts of the other hosts, "No! No! Not again!"

(Bail! We can't get to her now!) I turned to leave, I was starting to feel dizzy from loss of blood; the cut in my side was deeper than I thought. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of me. The one Yeerk you never want to see in person. Visser Three.

(If it isn't the Andalite Bandits. I've been expecting you. It's amazing how easy it is to infiltrate a high ranking official's house when you can get to the help.) He sneered, his stalk eyes sweeping over us, (Only three of you. Where are the rest?) Suddenly his stalk eyes snapped around behind him, where he saw a Gorilla carrying a very unhappy girl, running towards the box elevator, just behind a wolf as a hawk flew over head, (Get them you idiots!)

With a loud roar I launched at him, trying to distract attention from my friends, it was a split second decision, but hopefully seeing their precious Visser under attack, the Hork-Bajir would forget about the orders they had been given. I slashed deep into his flank, and his tail blade caught me deep between the shoulders.

I was already in bad enough shape from the wound in my ribs. I collapsed to the ground, Visser Threes tail blade at my throat in an instant, (You have two choices, Andalite!) He seethed, (Either you demorph, and perhaps I let you live, or you bleed to death in that form.) I stared up at him and let out a gurgle that should have been a growl. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, (Why won't you demorph? What are you hiding?)

(Rachel) I spoke privately to her, Visser Three was right on the edge of the pool, just a bump and he would fall in, it was our one chance, (Charge him!)

I could feel the weak eyes of the bear as they looked at me, (Jake, you know what you're asking?)

(Just do it!) I shouted. I knew what was at risk. Visser Three's blade was pressed to my throat, if he was pushed away, there was a good chance my throat would be slit. But with the Visser in the Yeerk Pool, chaos would break loose, and Rachel and Ax could escape while the hordes of controllers were distracted.

Rachel charged without further hesitation, Visser Three fell into the sludgy water. His Andalite arms grasped at the rim, but were too weak to allow him to pull himself out; Andalites aren't big on upper body strength. I felt blood trickling from my neck, and as the Visser shouted for help, everything went black.

_Another chappie up. Sorry if I didn't write Jake very well, he's not my best character. Ok, I hope the Governor's wife bit didn't confuse you too much. Basically, what it's intended to mean, is they got the maid, and used her to infest the Gov. and his wife, not good, not good at all. More on that later though…_

**Traycon3**: Thanks for understanding about Jake and the fights and such, it's tough.

**Brisk33**: Thanks for the advice on writing Jake. I tried to use it and thanks for the reassurance on my fight scene. Hey, do you have an account on Quizilla under the same name? I saw like, one Animorphs quiz there, and it was by a Brisk33.

**LilManiac**: IC is In Character. Don't feel stupid, I'm sure lots of folks don't know that. I only know it cuz I role-play. And Jake is one of the most complicated, him and Ax, in my opinion, and Rachel, she's tough too.

**Powertrash**: I can kill whoever I want, I won't, but I could if I wanted too. Your Ani rules do not apply to me! Joking. I would never dream of killing any of them off.

**Attharun**: Hmmm, I have to reread that. I don't remember the books past 30 very well. It's been along time since I read any of them.

**Krazi Little Aus**: Lol, I understand your Jake passion. Mine is Marco, le sigh. I like wise asses, what can I say.

**LucreziaNoin86**: Bet you didn't see that twist with the Gov's wife, did ya?

**Lily of the Shadow**: lol, oh, Caitlin's gonna freak! I've already written part of the next chapter.

**Qwerty**: Wow! You make me feel so special!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Animorphs. I've lost all control of this story, just thought I'd warn you it could go anywhere from here…_

Chapter 13: Marco

I heard Rachel's thought speak shout, (Get ready to haul!)

I climbed into the front seat, and looked out the window, the sight I saw horrified me. A grizzly was limping, one foot only a stump, pouring blood, on its back it carried a blood coated tiger's limp form. Ax galloped ahead behind them, fending of the controllers.

The doors to the back of the U-haul opened, and Rachel toppled in, trying very hard not to land on Jake, who had slip of her back as she entered.

(Jake!) Cassie's voice was in my mind, (Oh my God! Jake!)

(Marco! Drive! Now!) Rachel growled.

There was a scream from the back, "Oh! Ohohoh! What is that thing?" I assumed Caitlin was reacting to seeing Ax.

(That is one of the good aliens.) I said pressing my massive gorilla foot to the gas pedal and tearing out of the parking lot.

"What's going on? What are you! Wh-why can you…" Caitlin was continuing to freak out, and I ignored her in order to focus on driving. I was doing considerably better than my first attempt; I'd only hit one trash can.

(Rach, what happened to Jake?) I called back; there was a loud thump as I ran over another trash bin.

(He lost a lot of blood. Jake, demorph, c'mon!) Rachel was begging, (Jake, I know you can hear me! That's it, demorph!)

(Rachel, you should demorph too, you're missing a leg.) Cassie said, relieved now that Jake had begun demorphing.

"AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!" Caitlin was screaming at the top of her lungs, then I heard a retching sound.

(Oh, that's pleasant.) Tobias said, (Gross.)

Of course, I couldn't blame her for hurling; the morphing process is not a pleasant sight. Suddenly, something occurred to me, (Hey guys, where's Mrs. Governor?)

"It was a trap." Jakes now human voice came from the back, "She was already a controller."

(But Erek said-) I paused as the realization hit me, (Aw man, that means they know we've got a spy!)

"Exactly. Erek's going to have to be careful." I could hear the exhaustion in Jake's voice. He was more than just tired, we all were. The mission had been a disaster. At least Caitlin was safe though.

(Caitlin cannot return to her home) Ax commented.

"What do you mean I can't go home?" Caitlin had calmed down some now, surprisingly.

(Well, the Yeerks may find you, and now you know about the Animorphs secret, so obviously you cannot return home.) Ax's reasoning made sense, she really couldn't go home.

(The valley.) I said, (It's really nice, you'll like it there.) It was a lie. The Hork-Bajir Valley was nice, but the only ones who lived there were the walking salad shooters. Ones that had been freed by Tobias, through the intervention of this nearly all powerful being known as the Ellimist, and then the ones that those had freed during raids. There were no other humans, and it really isn't that fun hanging out with a bunch of creatures with the intellect of a four year old.

I looked in the rearview mirror, (Anyone else find it weird we aren't being chased?)

(Prince Jake caused quite a distraction.) Ax replied, (I suppose the controllers are still trying to fish the Visser out of the Yeerk Pool.)

"Don't Call me Prince" Jake said automatically.

(What I wouldn't give to have seen the Visser take a dip in that sludge!) I laughed, (Priceless.)

"Yeah well, it bought us some time," Jake grumbled, "But they'll come looking for us eventually, so we need to disappear. Head towards the valley, we'll stop a ways off, then we can do the horse thing and Caitlin can ride. Tobias, you'll have to try and spot the valley from the sky."

The Hork-Bajir valley was super hard to locate even from the air. It had to be, or else the Yeerks could find it easily with their bug-fighters.

I put the pedal to the medal, hauling along a back road; I didn't want to attract attention. The interstate may have been a quicker route, but it was also crowded, and cops didn't watch the back roads as closely for speeders. Of course, the cops don't watch any road for gorillas.

_Ok, this was a little short, sorry. I hope you like it! _

**Krazi little aus**: I know, poor Jake. He's willing to sacrifice him for the team. Thanks for your encouragement on how well I wrote him! It didn't turn out as badly as I thought it would.

**Traycon3**: Lol, yay! My fight is appreciated! And thanks for saying my Jake was IC!

**Lily of the Shadow**: Lol, warning bells indeed!

**Qwerty**: Awww, I feel so flattered! You make me blush! Thanks for the support!

**LucreziaNoin86**: Lol, I love rambling! I do it all the time. Be weird when you review! It's awesome!

**LilManiac**: No prob, better to ask than be left in the dark, ne?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Animorphs. The only character I created was Caitlin. And for time reference, this story is taking place not too long after they Animorphs met Toby for the first time._

Chapter 14

Amazingly, we made it to the edge of the forest near the valley without being pursued. The Visser must have gone on a rampage after they fished him out of the Yeerk Pool. I absently wondered how many controllers he had killed as I climbed from the U-haul and demorphed. The others filed out the back of the truck. Caitlin watched me shift from gorilla form to human form, a mix of fear and awe on her face as my piles of muscle shriveled and disappeared, and I went from being a massive gorilla to being a shorter than average boy.

"Marco." Her voice was soft, and she only said my name to confirm what she had already figured out as we drove, "Wh-what, why, how can you do this?"

"Wow, three questions in one." I said, looking at Jake for permission to reveal our secret, though she knew the largest part of it already. He nodded ,and I proceeded to answer her questions, "We call ourselves the Animorphs."

"Animorphs?" She repeated the word, curious, timid, and scared. She wasn't sure if we were the good guys, or some other brand of bad guy.

I nodded and continued the story, "A while ago, like the geniuses we are, we took a short cut through that old abandoned construction site near the mall. There, we found a real life, honest to goodness alien." Caitlin was blinking at me in stunned silence, so I simply continued the story, "His name was Elfangor, and this," I pointed to Ax, "This is his younger brother Ax."

Now her stare shifted nervously to Ax, lingering on the blade that tipped his tail. Ax did the Andalite equivalent of a bow, it's hard to explain, but it has to do with the stalk eyes, (I am sorry if I frightened you.)

Caitlin just shook her head in silent shock, sending her now loose hair flying wildly around her shoulders. She had been standing against a tree, and now sunk down so she sat leaning against its trunk.

The others seemed content to let me tell the story, so I continued, and Caitlin shifted her gaze back to me, "Elfangor was hurt, and he warned us about an alien invasion, by the Yeerks. Those nasty little slugs you saw swimming around down in that cave. Basically, they take over your brain."

Her eyes widened with fear as she realized that she had almost become a slave. She retched, but it was no more than dry heaving, the threat of puking, but no actual vomit.

I nodded, her reaction pretty much summed up my feeling for the Yeerks, "Yeah, gross little evil alien masterminds." I sighed, then continued with my story, "Anyway, Elfangor knew he would die, and he gave us a chance to defend ourselves. He gave us the capability to change into any animal we can touch. A technology created by his race, the Andalites. Then, Visser Three, the head of the Yeerk invasion of Earth, came and-" I fought the urge to puke just thinking about what had happened that night, "well, Elfangor died, but we try our best to fight."

"So, you're like super heroes or something?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I guess you could call us that." I said, giving her a reassuring smile, "so, now you know how I just disappeared at school. I turned into a bug, and gave you the slip."

"Ew." She made a disgusted face, and shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, well, sometimes it's the only way out." I shrugged. Jake and the others had drifted off into a huddle and were discussing something, I looked over at them and quirked a brow, I really should be part of whatever they were deciding, I was in the group too after all.

"So, is that why you broke into the base? Is the captain-" She looked at the ground, unable to bring herself to say what she was thinking.

"No. At least, he wasn't back then. We broke in because the Yeerks were trying to find out what the secret he was hiding was."

"What was it?" She quirked a brow.

"An Andalite toilet." I said, in so serious a tone that we both erupted into laughter. I glanced at my friends again, still huddled together, whispering about something, "Hold on a sec, I gotta see what's going on, ok Caitlin?"

She nodded and I made my way over to the group, who were still whispering hushedly.

"You know what happened last time we tried that!" Rachel snapped.

"Yeah, but David was different." Cassie said softly.

"You were all for giving him the powers, weren't you? How do you know you aren't just making the same mistake again?" Rachel insisted. So, they were considering making Caitlin an Animorph, after all, she knew about us now, so we might as well, provided she wouldn't turn on us like our last addition had.

"David was totally demented." I commented, squeezing my way into the huddle, "Caitlin's not"

"She's not?" Rachel was insisting on not wanting to include her, and I understood her caution, "Hello! Marco, she was stalking you! _Stalking_! That's pretty creepy, ok?"

"Rachel has a point." Jake commented with a shrug.

Tobias was staying awful quiet, and Ax was as well. Ax would go with whatever decision Jake made, that was his usual routine, but Tobias should have at least have a comment, I looked up at Bird-Boy, and he was staring at Caitlin. It's hard to tell what he's thinking just by looking, but I'm sure he was trying to get inside her head, figure her out.

"She was trying to figure out what he was up to, it's not like she wanted to attack him." Cassie said, "She was just curious as to why he snuck into Zone Ninety-one."

"Cassie," Rachel said, "You know I usually trust your judgment about people, but you were wrong about David, you could be wrong again."

"I trust her." I said, "And I'm the one who was getting stalked. But I trust Caitlin."

"Marco, I think your opinion may be biased." Cassie said softly with a shrug.

I blinked, and actually felt myself blush softly at her insinuation.

(I'm with Marco on this one.) Tobias finally spoke, so that only those of us in the huddle could hear him, (I think we can trust her. I don't know why exactly, just a vibe I guess.)

Rachel blinked at him, seeming rather hurt that her 'boyfriend' had gone against her. Jake nodded taking everything into consideration.

"Ok then," Jake said with a sigh, "We vote."

"Let her join." I said matter-of-factly.

(I second that.) Tobias fluttered his wings as he spoke.

"No way." Rachel said shaking her head, "Too risky."

"If she wants to, I think we should give her a chance." Cassie said softly with an apologetic look at Rachel.

(Whatever Prince Jake wishes, I will follow.) Ax gave his expected response.

"Well, we could use another ally." Jake mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, "But if she joins, we need a backup plan, in case she turns on us."

"You're all crazy!" Rachel snapped.

"Like you're one to talk about being crazy!" My temper flared up uncharacteristically.

Rachel rolled her eyes and walked away from the group. Cassie followed after her, "Rachel! Wait!"

I was fuming and Jake cast a sideways glance at me. If we were going to invite her to join the team, it would have to wait till Rachel calmed down, and I suppose till I chilled out too.

_Chapter over. I hope you all liked it! It may take awhile to update. We just got the new Harry Potter book, and I get my turn to read it at night, my sister gets day shift. Anyways, I hope Rachel's comments about Cassie's initial thoughts on David were accurate, I was going purely on memory, and I haven't read the books in a while._

**Attharun**: Jake lives on! Lol, like I would really kill him! And I knew from the beginning Caitlin would end up in the valley, the point of saving her would be defeated if they just let her go home, cuz then the Yeerks would have tracked her down!

**Qwerty**: You gotta love Marco hitting the trash can, how can you not love that? He's getting better at driving though, lol.

**Cassie101**: Fine, don't log in, be that way! Lol, kidding. I see Visser Three made quite a splash falling into the Yeerk Pool. Hey! I just made a funny!

**LucreziaNoin86**: Yes, I did write Caitlin and Marco perfect for each other! That was my master plan! Anyway, see ya later!

**Lily of the Shadow**: Poor girl is right! How would you react to seeing a tiger changing into a boy while you were face to face with a bladed blue alien?

**Traycon3**: Omg! Mastercard! Why didn't I think of that! I should have used that! Everyone must read that!

Kondrona Ray: $5,0,0  
Pool for Kondrona Ray: $7,0  
Replacement for Dead Hosts: $300  
Visser take a dip in that sludge: Priceless.  
There are some things money can't buy. For everything else there's Master Card.

**Krazi little Aus**: Hope you didn't have to wait to long, lol. And of course Jake survived! They need a leader!

**LilManiac**: When the time feels right, the romance will come. Patience dear friend, patience. And no, I haven't seen you're brain, have you seen my attention span? Ooh! A butterfly!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Animorphs; it is the copyrighted property of K. A. Applegate._

Chapter 15

I looked over at Rachel, who was standing several yards away. She was still upset that we had outvoted her. I could understand her concerns, I really could, but I trusted Caitlin. And I wanted her on the team. Tobias and Cassie were trying to convince her that our decision had been correct, but Rachel can be stubborn when she wants too, and she was certain this would backfire.

I was sitting under an oak tree with Caitlin. We couldn't afford to wait much longer before starting towards the valley, but we needed time to recover. Caitlin from the shock of her ordeal, the Animorphs from the exhaustion of battle. Jake had told us we were to wait until reaching the valley before offering Caitlin the opportunity to join us.

"Marco." Caitlin said softly, turning to face me.

I blinked and looked back at her, "Huh?"

"Thanks." She looked away again, like she was embarrassed, "For saving me."

"Hey, that's what we super heroes do." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah," She seemed to smile, then her eyes flickered, and the smile became a sarcastic grin "well, if you had just told me what you were up to too begin with I wouldn't have gotten caught!" She was back to her snappish tone I was used to.

"You shouldn't be so nosey." I shrugged and got to my feet, seeing Jake approach us, "Time to go, oh fearless leader?" I asked with a coy grin.

"The sooner the better." Jake replied with an aged sigh. I nodded and he walked over to the others to let them know as well.

I closed my eyes and began focusing on a horse. We had drawn straws to see who went first as horses. We were still a ways of from the valley, so to save energy, seeing as it takes a lot out of you to morph; we were going to alternate between being horses and riding horses. I got first shift as a horse. My skin began to crawl and I could feel the fur beginning to pop out of my skin when a voice broke my concentration.

"Marco," it was Caitlin again, I turned to face her, she was looking at Jake, who was rubbing his eyes like a tired old man, "He seems so, so exhausted, so old."

I felt a pang of jealousy at the amount of attention she seemed to be paying Jake, not that I would admit it, "Yeah, being the leader of a mega outnumbered army does that to you."

"Being the leader of any army does." She said softly, "I don't know how you do it. Fight day after day against impossible odds."

"You find something worth fighting for." I said simply, remembering my early days as an Animorph, when I had been so reluctant to fight, so frightened of dying, and leaving my father alone. None of that had changed. I still didn't want to fight. I still stayed up nights thinking of how my father would completely break down if I just never came home. But now, I knew they had her. And I had to get her back.

"What is it?" Caitlin said breaking me from my thoughts, watching me closely, knowing I had been lost in thought, "What's your reason for fighting?"

"My mom." I said simply, choking on my words. I was trying to play the macho man, but I was so close to crying, "They stole her from me. My father couldn't even function for two years because we all thought he was dead. She's out there though."

Caitlin looked at me sadly and slipped an arm around me for a couple seconds in a semi hug. I blinked, completely caught off guard.

"Hey Marco!" Jake called from where he was standing with the others, Cassie and Ax having already morphed horses, "You going to morph, or sit on your butt all day?"

"You mean I have a choice?" I replied with mock hopefulness.

"Just morph." Jake laughed but added for good measure, "Quickly please, we don't want to get caught."

I nodded again and closed my eye, focusing on the horse DNA that swam within my veins. My fingernails grew long and hard, melting together and encasing my hands, my nose and mouth pressed out as my teeth grew large and blunt. A tail of wispy hair sprouted out behind me. I heard Caitlin making small whimpering sound, still greatly disturbed by the sight of morphing.

Once I had finished the transformation, I stamped my front hoof and whinnied. The horse's senses were on edge, I could sense the other horses around me. (Shall we go? Who rides who?)

Jake blinked made a weird face, "That just sounds wrong."

_Ok, that seems like a good enough place to leave off for now. This story is getting kinda choppy, sorry. _

**Krazi little Aus**: I don't stop; I'm great all the time!

**Cassie101**: Good! Now I can hunt down you're account! Muwahahaha! Marco and Caitlin are SOOOO cute! I'm glad I made her up!

**Qwerty**: You certainly know how to flatter a girl, lol! This chap was just filler, but we'll see how she reacts to being asked to join the team and such!

**LucreziaNoin86**: You never would have guessed they would make her an Animorph? Hmmm, wow, I have a knack for surprises!

**Traycon3**: ARGH! –Cries over the HP book- NOOOOO! Anyways, you should write a Marco story with that wit of yours! And post it so I can read it!

**Lily of the Shadows**: lol, I know, that MasterCard bit was great! I love my reviewers! –hugs all and gives out candy- And as far as Rachel, she's got cause to be concerned, after all, remember David….someone had to be the voice of reason…wow, Rach the voice of reason…now THAT is funny!

**LilManiac**: I know! Marco's uber cute when he blushes! At least I think he would be!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Animorphs, but boy I wish I had come up with the idea first. How on earth did K.A. come up with this stuff!_

Chapter 16

We walked. We walked a lot; at least those of us who had become horses were walking a lot. Not that it mattered, we weren't tired, horses are made to walk a lot. Jake sat on my back, which was a totally weird sensation. Caitlin was perched on Cassie, and Ax was carrying Rachel. Tobias was flying overhead, keeping a lookout for the valley, which is near impossible to spot.

(Jake,) I said jokingly, (You need to loose some weight bud.)

Of course, his weight didn't really bother me at all. I was a big strong racehorse; a puny little human wasn't going to bother me.

I saw Caitlin look from Cassie, to me, then back to Cassie, and I knew that they were having a private conversation. Apparently about me. I blinked and trotted a little faster to catch up to them.

Jake grabbed a handful of my mane to keep from falling off, "Whoa! Marco, warn me when you're gonna speed up!"

(Sorry,) I said absentmindedly as I swiveled my ears towards Cassie and Caitlin, but they had stop talking. Caitlin was obviously avoiding looking at me, (Cassie, what were you guys talking about?) I asked privately, even though I knew they had been discussing me.

(Oh, nothing.) Cassie lied, and trotted a little faster, causing Caitlin to yelp and snatch a handful of mane, (Sorry!)

"It's ok," Caitlin replied, releasing her hold on the hair.

I looked at Ax who had been walking near Cassie, (Did you hear what they were talking about, Ax-man?)

(No, and if I had, I'm sure Cassie would have told you, if she had wanted you to know.) He replied without looking at me.

It was obvious though that Cassie and Caitlin were still talking about me, because Caitlin kept turning around to look at me. I wasn't sure what they were saying, or who had started the conversation, but I sure wanted to know what Caitlin kept looking at me like that for.

After a while Ax announced, (Prince Jake, nearly two of your hours have passed.)

(They're everyone's hours.) I said automatically, earning a stifled laugh from Caitlin.

"Right." Jake said, "Ok, let's switch shifts. It's just going to be Rachel and me in horse mode, so riders are going to have to double up. Rachel will carry both Cassie and Caitlin. Ax, you can keep up, right?"

(Of course I can.) Ax said as he began to demorph.

"Good." Jake said, then he slid off my back, while Caitlin and Rachel also hopped to the ground.

Jake, Rachel, Cassie and I focused our mind on morphing, and soon we were a massive huddle of bubbling shifting flesh. Half of us shifting into horses, half of us shifting out of horse form. Before long, I was human again.

Eye looked at Jake in his horse form and as I climbed onto his back muttered, "Ride'em cowboy." This got a laugh from everyone, except Caitlin, who rolled her eyes at me despite her inability to hide a small smile, "Hey Caitlin, I don't think you get how things work in this group," I joked, "We face death, I tell a joke, everyone laughs."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said sarcastically, "Was that a joke? I must not have noticed. I'm a little distracted because I can never go home!"

(Chill, Caitlin.) Jake said, (He's just trying to help. We've all got issues, problems this war has caused, and that's just how he deals.)

"War causes problems, sure." She said understandingly, "That's a fact, but you aren't all homeless."

(Hey!) Rachel snapped, (Don't act like you know anything about us! You see him?) She gestured with her head at the hawk circling above us, (That's Tobias. Stay in morph over two hours, you stay forever. Just. Like. Him.) She stressed the last three words, (You think he can go anywhere normal, let alone home?)

(Not that I had much of a home to begin with.) Tobias muttered, clearly not liking being made an example of.

"I-I'm sorry…" Caitlin blinked and looked away as she spoke, "I…it never occurred…."

I gave her a small smile, "Hey, its ok. You didn't know. Besides, Bird-boy likes his meadow, all the mice he can eat, at no cost!"

Caitlin made a disgusted face, and Tobias and I laughed, (It's not so bad.) Tobias commented, (Well, I mean it IS bad, but you get used to it.)

Cassie sighed and climbed onto Rachel's back, looking at Caitlin, "It's not a big deal, really. You're just upset, and I can't blame you."

Caitlin went to take a position behind Cassie on Rachel's back, but was met with a glare that made her hesitate. Jake let out the horse version of a sigh of exasperation, (Caitlin, why don't I carry you instead.)

Caitlin nodded and anxiously ran over to Jake's side. I held out a hand and helped her climb up, leaving room for her to sit in front of me, "Don't let Rachel get to you." I whispered, "One: She's a lunatic, Two: She has her reasons for not really trusting you. Last time someone found out our secret they tried to kill us."

Caitlin just glanced at Rachel, "I imagine that happens a lot, with the Yeerks after you."

And we began the second half of our journey, a lot more walking, but at least I didn't have to walk. I kicked Jake in the side like you see cowboys do on TV, "Hi-ho Silver, Away!"

Everyone laughed, even Caitlin.

_OMG! How long has it taken for me to update! Geeze Sorry about that! Well, I hope you liked it. Sorry I can't respond to your reviews, there's a new rule about that. There's an Email petition going around to get it to change, any of you who haven't gotten it, and have accounts on fanfic, let me know, I'll send it to you._


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own Animorphs. Just Caitlin._

Chapter 17

It took a while, but finally we arrived at the valley. When we did, a group of Hork-Bajir came to meet us, led by Toby. Toby was different from most Hork-Bajir, because she's what's known as a seer. That is, a Hork-Bajir with a measurable IQ.

"Animorphs." She greeted us with the Hork-Bajir version of a smile, "It has been a while since we saw you last."

I saw Caitlin grasping tightly at Jake's mane as she saw the crowd of bladed creatures. Cassie had already slipped off of Rachel's back, and Rach was starting to demorph. Jake would have to demorph as well, but he couldn't do that as long as we were still on his back.

I leaned forward to whisper to Caitlin, "I know…they look scary. Don't worry though. These are the good guys. They're free."

She shot me a skeptical look as I slid off of Jake and held a hand out to help her off. Her eyes still showed terror, not that I could blame her for being scared. Just looking at these guys made you want to wet yourself.

I just kept my hand held out to her, "Trust us, Caitlin." I said simply, "We won't let anything hurt you."

With another glance at the Hork-Bajir, Caitlin took my hand and jumped from Jake's back, landing softly on the ground in front of me.

"You brought a visitor?" Toby asked, glancing at the brown haired girl in front of me.

(Yeah.) Tobias spoke from his perch on a tree. He was kind of our diplomat to the Hork-Bajir. It was him who led them to safety, after all, so they viewed him as a sort of savior, (This is Caitlin. She can't go back to her place…the Yeerks tried to take her.)

"Ah, I see." The young seer took a few steps towards Caitlin, who grabbed my arm in fear, "It's alright, Caitlin. We won't harm you. These blades aren't meant to kill…"

(The Hork-Bajir are by nature peaceful.) Ax explained, (They use their blades to harvest the bark they feed on; only when they are controlled by Yeerks do they become dangerous.)

Toby nodded at Ax's statement, "Caitlin, you are welcome to stay with us."

Caitlin still had a tight grip on my arm, and was hiding behind me somewhat. I looked at her, and smirked, "You know…you're cutting off circulation to my fingers…you can let go."

She quickly released me and stepped away. I think I might have seen a soft blush, but it was probably my imagination. We made our way further into the valley, stopping in a clearing among the trees, where we all took a seat on fallen logs.

There Toby and Ax relayed the story of the war against the Yeerks on the Hork-Bajir world, and how it had come to pass that all Hork-Bajir were controllers. The story continued to when Tobias had freed the first two to come to this valley, Jara Hamee, and his wife. The parents of Toby.

When the story had ended, Caitlin sat in stunned silence, starring at the young seer in front of her. After a few moments, she finally spoke, "I'm sorry…that your people have it so hard. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"It isn't a problem." Toby said kindly.

"Caitlin." Jake said as he walked up to her, "We need to talk to you about something." He cast a glance at Toby, "Alone, if that's ok."

Toby nodded and walked away, the rest of the Hork-Bajir following her. Rachel was standing in the background with Ax and Cassie, Tobias was perched on her shoulder. Rach looked really miffed.

Caitlin and I walked with Jake and the others back to the edge of the forest, where we sat on the cold ground, the morning dew coating the grass as the sun began to peek up over the edge of the valley.

_Ok, another short chapter, and sorry it took so long to get up. I was having issues with school and my computer getting viruses and such. It's a pain in the butt, lol. Next Chap I'm thinking I'll go back to Caitlin's view for a little while…but I might not. It depends._


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: The Animorphs are the property of K.A. Applegate. I do, however, own Caitlin._

Chapter 18

Caitlin glanced around nervously at our little group. In the distance the Hork-Bajir could be seen going about their business, harvesting bark with those wicked looking blades. I wondered who would bring up the topic of making Caitlin one of us, probably Jake, since he was the leader. I sent an expectant look his way.

"So…" Caitlin ventured cautiously, bur left it at that.

"Okay," Jake started, looking up at the sky. I noticed, not for the first time, how the war seemed to have aged him. He looked so tired, "Here's the deal. Marco told you about the Andalite who gave us our powers…well; a while ago we found the device that let him do that. Actually, a kid named David did. You're welcome to join the team; we'll come back in a few days with the blue box if you say yes. But you'll understand if we're a little cautious." He added, hearing a cough of protest from Rachel, "The last time we tried this, our new recruit turned on us."

There was a stunned silence. We were waiting for Caitlin's answer, she was processing the information. After what seemed like ages had passed, she finally spoke.

"I can't go home…" she said softly, "I'm alone now, in a colony of aliens, hiding from creatures that want to take over the world."

"Yup," I interjected as she paused, "That's the Yeerks, taking over the world one brain at a time."

She ignored me and continued, "But there's no way I'll just let these creeps control what I do, or don't do. I'm in."

Rachel quirked a brow in our newest member's direction. Her expression had softened some; Caitlin's words had struck a chord. She was a lot like Rachel, I found myself thinking, she wasn't going to just let herself or anyone she cared about be pushed around.

"Welcome to the team." I said with a wink, "We'll pick you up some spandex."

Jake looked up to Tobias. Before bird-boy had a chance to translate Jake's look into thought-speak for the rest of us, I already knew what was next. Surveillance. David had taken us off guard. The same wouldn't be possible for Caitlin.

Jake broke the silence that had fallen once more, "Right. Well, we'd better head back to Cassie's. Bird morphs everyone. Caitlin, we'll see in a couple days."

"Wait, what am I supposed to do till then?"

"Get comfortable." I said with a shrug, "Develop a taste for bark and build yourself a wigwam. I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Oh very helpful," She said with an exhausted sort of sarcasm.

"I do my best." I gave her a smirk and a wink and then began to focus on my transformation. My lips bloated and turned hard. I shrank rapidly. As I changed, I noticed Caitlin looking away. Once I was capable of thought-speak, I spoke privately to her, (Hey, get used to it Caitlin. You'll be doing this too, soon.)

She gave me a nauseated look.

(Hey, I'll come help you out with that wigwam tomorrow. For tonight, just enjoy sleeping under the stars.) Morphing completed, the Animorphs winged our way into the night; one red - tailed hawk and a flock of owls.

_End of Chapter. I hope you liked it everyone! Sorry it took so long. BTW, anyone interested in an Animorphs RPG, I'll be posting the link in my profile._


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Animorphs. I do own Caitlin. That's it.

Chapter 19

The forest spread far below me like a green carpet. It was a pretty good day for flying, and I knew I wasn't alone as I winged my way towards the valley. Jake had given the command. We were supposed to take turns watching Caitlin for a while. At least three days. That had been the orders, three days to make sure we hadn't been too late in rescuing her. Maybe longer if Jake decided it was necessary. I wasn't going to the valley on official Animorphs business though.

(Hey, Caitlin.) I called down in thought speak as I spotted her. I could see her glancing around, looking for the source of my voice. (Up here.)

I folded my wings and launched into a dive, adjusting my tail feathers and swooping towards a log near where Caitlin was pulling a large piece of wood. She looked at me, setting the wood down as I demorphed.

"Hey." I said again with a smile as I finished, the last of the tail feathers being absorbed into my spandex shorts. She hadn't turned away this time; she'd watched the morph the whole way through.

"Hey," She greeted me softly. There was a pause before she grabbed hold of the timber she had been hauling. When she spoke again it was once again with the sarcastic air I had grown accustomed to, "It's about time you showed up."

I took hold of the end of the wood opposite her, glancing towards the sky. It didn't take long to spot the rusty feathers of the red-tailed hawk. I had no doubt Tobias knew I had spotted him. With the eyes of a bird of prey, he could have seen a ladybug steal a glance at him. Don't ask why I hadn't told the others I was planning to help Caitlin out today. I didn't think they would be upset, with the possible exception of Rachel. I just hadn't mentioned my plans.

Caitlin looked back at me with the hint of a smile as we walked towards the clearing she had started her hut in. There were maybe a half dozen Hork-Bajir helping her out, more if you counted the members of the colony that were harvesting branches from the treetops.

A familiar voice spoke up from behind, "I figured you'd show up."

I turned to look over my shoulder and saw Cassie, smiling brightly as she held a tool box. Jake stood behind her, one of the smaller pieces of wood balanced on his shoulder. "What, you guys came to help and didn't invite me?"

Jake just shook his head, "I tried to call you this morning, but your dad said you were still asleep. Anyways, Cassie had a feeling you'd show up on your own."

I had overslept, that was true, it was already well past noon. And I had planned to show up anyways. I smirked and shrugged, "Okay, so you caught me. I take it Xena opted out?"

(Guess again.) No sooner were the words out of my mouth than a huge African elephant lumbered out of the woods hauling a tree trunk. I don't even wanna know how I managed to miss her, (Even if I had decided not to come, Cassie insisted.)

"You know, this doesn't really require morphing." I pointed out. Which was true. The massive tree trunk she was hauling could have been cut up in the woods and carried over in smaller pieces.

(Want me to drop this log on you?) Rachel asked sweetly, batting her elephant eyelashes. Which is actually a really creepy effect.

"Uh…no, that's okay," I rubbed my hands together in mock enthusiasm, not really looking forward to spending the day doing manual labor. Though I have to admit it was better than fighting off Yeerks, "Right, so where do we start?"

"_We_ already started." Caitlin chimed in with a smirk, "But you can get started helping dig the foundation."

"Foundation?" I looked towards the pile of wood and sighed as I saw the group of Hork-Bajir using their blades to dig a square hole in the ground with Toby's supervision.

Caitlin thrust a shovel into my hand with a smirk, "It's not too complicated for you is it?"

"No. I just thought I'd be helping with the hauling." I admitted, adding with a grin, "You know, being the big strong man I am."

Caitlin shook her head, rolling her eyes as she responded, "Well…you don't look too strong to me…and you certainly aren't big."

She waved a hand over the top of my head to indicate how short I was as she made her last point. I winced, "Ouch. Short jokes…that's a low blow."

"It would have to be to hit you." She grinned at me as she pointed towards the construction, "Now go dig."

"I dunno. If you're gonna insult my stature, then I might just leave." I crossed my arms and looked towards the sky, "It would be nice to just spend the day flying around."

"Just get to work, Shorty." Caitlin insisted, "Or I might just have to agree with the elephant and have a log dropped on you."

There was a soft thought speak laugh from Rachel, who found the comment more amusing then I did. As I glanced back, Jake was grinning. Cassie looked once again like she knew something I didn't.

I waved a hand in surrender and moved towards the hole, "Fine, fine. But you owe me."

I buried the shovel in the ground; digging was a lot harder than it looked. Maybe Rachel had the right idea, morphing to get the job done. After all, I was built for looks, not power. A quick switch to gorilla and the shovel would be easy enough to lift. Better yet, I could morph into an animal that was naturally good at digging. I thought for a moment, running through the list of DNA that swam within my veins. Did I have any digging morphs? Dogs were pretty good at digging…and moles. Moles were tiny; dog seemed like a pretty good option though. And if Jake didn't seem upset with Rachel for going elephant, he wouldn't mind if I took a short cut.

So, I focused my mind of the Irish setter I had acquired what seemed like ages ago. There was an itching sensation all over my body as soft red fur began to grow. My ears seemed to turn to Play Dough and stretched down towards my neck, turning into the floppy ears of the dog. I fell forward onto my hands, which had become roughly padded feet. A long, luxurious tail sprouted from my spine, wagging even as it grew. Finally my nose pushed out, and suddenly I could smell everything! Seriously, everything. The musty earthy smell of dirt, the strange alien scent of Hork-Bajir…everything.

I panted happily as I sniffed the air. I wanted to go for a run…I wanted to play! After a few moments I pushed aside the dog's instincts and focused my attention on the task at hand. I padded over to the hole, and ripped at the dirt with my stubby claws. The earth went flying. Digging was definitely much easier as a dog.

(You know, Marco,) Rachel teased, dropping a log nearby, (This job doesn't really require morphing.)

**Authors Note: **Well, there's chapter 19. Since the actual Animorphs books are only 27 chapters on average…I figure I might end this at 27, and make a sequel to continue the story, like with the David trilogy. shrug whatever…Anywho, check out my new homepage! It's got links to my deviant art account, and if you're into anime as well as Animorphs, you may want to check out my original story "New Life". Just click the link in my profile!


	20. An Author's Note

This page is just an author's note. I know I haven't updated in quite awhile, but I'm going to start updating one of three stories again soon! I'm in the mood to work on one of my old forgotten fics.

The choices are:

**The Girl** (Animorphs)

**Chibi Tales** (InuYasha)

**An Unusual Predicament** (InuYasha)

I posted a poll n my profile where you can feel free to vote for your choice! This same update has been posted to all three fics so that people still following them can know what's going on and cast their vote. I will probably leave the poll open till the end of the month.

As explained in the poll, I only want to continue one story right now, because otherwise I would get overwhelmed with the work! Please be understanding of this.


End file.
